Transformers: Alliance
by Kris-dragon
Summary: Three universes clash. A strange disturbance of unknown origins sends Jack Darby, the Omnimatrix bearer, and Mark Darby, aka Iron Man, to one, different world. Will the three groups of heroes unite? Or will they fall to the enemy, whose power is unchallenged? Pairings included. Co-writters: Ultimate10 and viking7734
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are. Welcome to the crossover co-written by Ultimate10 and viking7734, who also deserve the credit. SO yeah, the story like that was in your truely's head for a while, but if it wasn't for the ladder two, it would probably never come out yet. So thanks guys. Now let us start this story.**

* * *

**-01-**

**When Worlds Collide**

It was another peaceful day. The sounds of birds singing, running rivers, and the whispering sound of the wind, gently brushing against one's body could be heard. In addition, the sun rays were warming the face in a way none can help but smile.

Or at the very least that's what one would like to say, but nooooo...

Jack Darby couldn't enjoy it. Why? Mainly because this 16-year-old, raven head teen had to hide from a bunch of crazy alien robots. He barely managed to jump to his right, when another Vehicon hit the ground. Before he could catch his breath, another one was already onto him. The boy took off, trying to get away, but the drone was too close. Jack was already feeling his bones getting crushed. No way could he outrun this thing this time.

That's when a white blur flew over him, knocking the drone down. As it raised its head, a blade came out of Arcee's servo, and she used it to cut the Vehicon down. Finally, Jack was able to get a breather, as he looked at Arcee. His mind was able to collect everything.

Somewhere far in the galaxy, there was a planet named Cybertron. It was inhabited by a race of giant, sentient machines. The race lived peacefully, under the leadership of a Prime, the guide of their people. But it all ended when one of them, Megatron, who arrogantly named himself Absolute, in oppose to a Prime, called some of the Cybertronians to serve him. The result was civil war, or more precisely, The Great War. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, for all his psychopathic urges and possible insanity, has proven to be a brilliant and ruthless strategist and leader, conquering nearly entire planet. The Autobots, who opposed the Decepticons, lead by their newest Prime, Optimus, fortified the wall of Iacon, Their last free city.

As the energon reserves ran low, Optimus gathered the team to leave the planet in search of new energon resources. The plan was good, but Megatron followed him and his team. Ultimately, in 1944, both Autobot and Decepticon crafts crashed on planet Earth.

A few months ago, while riding back home, Jackson Wolf-Cry Darby found a damaged bike in the kennel. He decided to fix it. But when he did, he was attacked by Ravage, the panther-like Decepticon tracker. Arcee, who was the bike the teen fixed, saved him. The boy would likely never see the alien robots again, if it wasn't for one thing. He was able to actually fix her. With that level of intelligence and skill with machines, the Autobots took the boy, and his friends, Raf, Miko and Terry, who accidently learned about the Bots, under their care. And Arcee was assigned as his guardian. Little to say, the two had a very bad start. They seemed to be the only ones to just tolerate each other and nothing more. But in time, Jack grew on her, and Arcee became a family.

Now he recalled why he was here. He looked around to find the Japanese exchange student hiding behind the bolder, taking snap shots and cheering for Bulkhead, who was pounding two Vehicons at once.

"Go, Bulk!" The girl cheered. "Kick their afts! Subarashi!" She was so taken by the fight; she failed to acknowledge the black cat-like robot sneaking behind her. Ravage, for that was its name, leaped towards the girl, who would've either turned to see her fate or get killed if not for Jack, who tackled her out of the Decepticon's way. Ravage turned to the humans, growling and snarling. The kids managed to get on their feet, backing away, as Ravage whipped its tail back and forth.

"Miko, one of these days, I swear, one of these days, you're gonna be the end of me."Jack said with a slight growl; nevertheless, the girl did not take his words kindly.

"Well, you could've not come with." The black-haired girl with pigtails and a ponytail said, hiding behind Jack.

"Then you'd be alien cat food by now." Jack pointed out towards Ravage, who was closing in on the two, still snarling. The two kids looked around, either hoping the Bots would notice them or hoping to find a way to escape, but before they could decide to run, Ravage was...

Send flying. Jack and Miko looked to their right to find their rescuer; the only flyer on the Autobot team, the legend amongst flyers back on Cybertron- Jetfire.

"What's wrong, pussy cat?" He started. "Am I a little too much for you small fangs or somethin'?" he mocked Ravage, who took a few steps back, looking between the flyer and the kids. "No you don't, Fangs. Back away, now. Or you'll end up in recycling facility." Jetfire threatened, pointing out his energy rifle. The cat did not take it for a bluff, and quickly transformed into a black KTM 125 cc road race motorcycle and sped off. However, before getting anywhere far, it served to soften the fall of Barricade, the 'Con's hunter. How fearful was that mech. He liked killing and torturing. But the thrill of the hunt and fight just excited him.

The said Decepticon stood up, rubbing his chin, glaring at the two Autobots who were now dealing with his partner, Thundercracker. Jazz, one of the Autobots kicked the blue Seeker in the chest, while the other one, Hot Ride, punched him straight in the face, sending him flying. Barricade managed to catch the Seeker before he fell.

"Cheers fur that, Barricade (Thanks for that, Barricade)" Thundercracker said in Scottish. Then turned to face the Autobots and glared hardly, allowing electricity to run down his right servo. "Ye'r aff tae pay fur hitting mah coupon, glitches. (You're going to pay for hitting my face, glitches.)" He growled.

"Oh, so that's a face. I thought it was your exhaust pipe." Hot Ride mocked, unsheathing his blade, pulling it out from his waist. The minute he'd done so, the countless little blades began to glow and spin, like a chainsaw. Thundercracker just stood his ground, still charging his signature weapon. Hot Ride just calmly walked towards him.

Neither would take their glare off the other. Finally, Thundercracker released the thunder. It had enough power to cracker the hill behind the two Autobots. Bot it missed the target. The Autobot soldier just gave him a confused look before smiling. "My turn,"

"Forgoat it. A'm oot o' 'ere.(Forget it. I'm out of here.)" The blue Seeker decided, and transformed. Taking off into the sky. That, of course, did not go well with the hunter.

"Thundercracker! You coward! Get back here!" Barricade shouted, but Thundercracker was already far away. The hunter turned to face the two Autobots just in time to block Hot Ride's sword, catching his wrist. "On the other hand, Barricade doesn't need the help of that rusted glitch." He smiled, delivering a strong punch to Hot Ride's midsection. Then send him flying with a kick. That's when Jazz jumped in, with a flying kick to Barricade's face. It was a close one, yet the 'Con managed to keep his balance.

"Y'know, Barricade. I've seen lately some kung fu movies with Bruce Lee." Jazz started, taking the stance. "Wanna know a few hits?" he asked.

Barricade glared at him, trying to burn holes in him, but then looked around to find himself surrounded by the Autobots. He may liked the fights, but wasn't as stupid and arrogant as most Decepticons.

"This is Barricade. Barricade needs backup. Now!" he shouted into his comm.-link. And within seconds, a vortex of green-yellow energy opened in the thin air. Barricade smiled, counting on a group of Vehicons to come out. However...

"/Barricade! Return to base, now! /" Starscream, the Decepticon Second-In-Command spoke through the comm.-link.

"Starscream. Barricade has yet to complete the mission!" he snarled, leaping over Arcee and taking his distance.

"/Forget those readings, Barricade. Surely it's nothing. Besides, Megatron has a different task for you. /" Barricade snarled.

He wasn't certain if it wasn't another trick of the Seeker or the truth. After all, Starscream was a pathological liar, treacherous and ambitious, always waiting for the right moment to overthrow Megatron. Yet again, he was the only Decepticon left. He looked around, thinking of a strategy and spotted the human youths.

Yes, the Autobot pets, their obvious weakness. Barricade quickly aimed at the tree not far from them and fired, causing it to start collapsing. Then aimed his right servo at the boulder they hid behind and fired a missile, before transforming and taking off, transforming into a HMMWV. Arcee and Bulkhead raced towards their human friends, while Hot Ride and Jetfire tried to shoot Barricade.

Jazz was lucky he had such good reflexes and aim, managing to hit the missile before it could contact the boulder, but the tree still collapsed.

"Jack!" Arcee cried.

"Miko!" Bulkhead followed. The two circled the boulder to look at the tree; however, the humans were not under it, but next to it and both with fearful expressions. "Are you okay?" Bulkhead, the 28 foot titan kneeling to them, asked.

"That. Was. AWESOME! What a thrill. Sugoi!" Miko started to speak like her usual self, again. Jack growled.

"Next time, I'm not giving a care even if it's a mission to the Moon." Jack spoke through his teeth.

"I'll hold you to that." Arcee supported his decision.

"Well, isn't that all nice and all?" Jetfire spoke, approaching the Guardians. "Luckily, we can still study those strange readings we found. Think it's the Super Energon?"

"Doubtful." Arcee said. "This planet can't produce enough energon naturally, which is why we synthesize it from other resources. The only Super Energon we managed to find was destroyed to ensure their warship doesn't leave the planet."

"Besides, these readings are not that of the energon." Bulkhead said, pulling out the scanner. "The readings suggest something stable." He said while pointing in the general direction. "Over there."

"Autobots. Let's roll." Jazz ordered and the whole group started to walk.

* * *

It was a peaceful, sunny day in the State of Nevada. Inside a large canyon system in the middle of the state, the yellow sun was shining and the wind was gently blowing across the land. For Jackson Darby, the bearer of the Omnitrix, what started off as a nice day…turned into a rough one.

Earlier that day, the computer back at the Autobot base had picked up on an Energon signature emanating from the middle of Nevada. Jack, Arcee, Smokescreen, IDON, and Miko had offered to tag along. The latter was allowed since the Decepticons were no longer on Earth, thanks in part to Vilgax.

Six months ago, Jack Darby had been walking along an old, desert road outside of Jasper, enjoying his downtime. Unexpectedly, a shooting star fell out of the sky and nearly crushed him in the process. Upon approaching the crater, Jack discovered that the object was not a meteor or a satellite, but rather…a probe. An alien probe!

Jack cautiously approached it and after pressing a button on the side of probe, the top half folded over, revealing a silver and blue watch lying inside. Overwhelmed in awe and curiosity, Jack reached in to grab it, only for the watch to jump at him and clamp onto his wrist.

He tried to get the watch off but it was fruitless endeavor. Curious, Jack started messing around the watch. He was surprised when the dial popped up along with a hologram of a bipedal fire person. Curious, Jack pressed the dial down, only to feel his body transform from the inside-out all in a matter of nanoseconds.

Imagine his shock when saw that he was a being with molten rocks for skin and had fire engulfing his body. He had christened this form, Heatblast, from the beginning. After the incident with his mom seeing him as Heatblast, fighting off a squad of Eradicons, he had decided to keep the watch a secret from his mom and the Autobots.

Over the new few days, he discovered that this watch, the Omnitrix, allowed him to turn into a variety of alien species with different abilities. He used his powers to take down bank robbers, battle Decepticons, and alien bounty hunters. Along the way, he gained a Plumber partner named IDON. The Plumbers are a group of intergalactic police officers who uphold the law and protect anyone they can throughout the universe. The duo over the new couple months battled crime from both Earth and space.

Jack eventually confessed his secret and his feelings to Arcee after she confronted him about how he had been spending less time with her and at base. After a little romantic outing, Jack and Arcee went back to base and the teen explained how he found the watch and etcetera. Team Prime was really shocked to hear all of it, but came to terms after a while.

Things heated up when Vilgax, a powerful warlord who ruled over two galaxies, arrived to Earth to claim the Omnitrix. During his time, he had destroyed the Decepticon flagship and sent Megatron and his top lieutenants running through a spacebridge. He then turned his attention to Jack.

After fighting Vilgax in Jasper, getting captured, and rescued by Tetrax (a Petrosapien), it ultimately came down to the battle in the Andes Mountains. Vilgax had upgraded the Con spacebridge and was planning on bringing his invading force to Earth to destroy it.

Team Prime though easily defeated Vilgax's armada of drones; however, they stood no chance against the Big V himself. It all seemed hopeless, until…Jack unlocked his most powerful form up-to-date, Way Big. A thousand foot tall being with incredible strength and can shoot cosmic beams from his arms.

Way Big easily defeated Vilgax and tossed him into the collapsing spacebridge. In the end, Vilgax and his vast empire were destroyed. Millions of worlds were freed and Jack had become an intergalactic superhero.

Four months later, everyone was still relishing the peace…but the quiet was immediately shattered today. When Jack, Arcee, Smokescreen, IDON and Miko approached a cave in the canyon wall that was emitting the Energon signature, a figure walked out.

He was a 6'5'' man with a well-built body, broad shoulders, and long black hair. He wore a pair of old, black combat boots, black pants, and a grey short-sleeved shirt with the number 11 bolded in onyx. Underneath both of his cold, blue eyes were scars. This person, whoever he was, had a cold, superior, and dangerous feel to him from Jack's prospective.

In his right hand was a shard of Energon. The group felt really uneasy from how he was looking at them. The man stared at the group (primarily Jack) with a cold, malevolent grin adorning his lips.

"Uh…who the heck is this guy?" Miko asked out-loud.

The black haired man seemingly ignored Miko's question as he stared down at Jack.

"Well, well, well…looks like I finally found you, Jackson Darby." The man spoke in a cool voice.

Jack's brow lifted. "Uh…do I know you?"

Suddenly, IDON shifted his arm into a blaster and aimed it straight at the man. "No, but I do!" He snarled. "It's Kevin Levin. He's half human/half Osmosian…a race that can absorb matter and energy. He was put in the Null Void for variorum crimes and murders."

"Yep…that would be my resume, red spot Plumber drone." Kevin replied.

"How did you get out of the Null Void?" IDON demanded.

Kevin grinned. "That's my little secret for now. But when I got out, I quickly heard the rumors of the Omnitrix bearer and how he defeated Vilgax the Conqueror. Needless to say, I had to track you down…so I could absorb your power."

Kevin tightened his grip on the Energon shard he was holding, and suddenly, his arm illuminated in a blue glow. He then began walking towards them. Arcee and Smokescreen swiftly deployed their blasters and aimed at Kevin.

"Hold it right there, bro, you're not coming in any closer." Smokescreen said.

Kevin's grin became more sadistic. "Wrong,"

All of a sudden, three Energon blasts fired out from Kevin's arm and hit Arcee, Smokescreen, and IDON square in the chests and sent them careening backwards.

"GUYS!" Jack and Miko said in unison, both alarmed.

Kevin chuckled as he continued to approach the two. "Not even a challenge." He mocked.

"Miko, get out of here NOW!" yelled Jack.

The Asian girl, for once, didn't argue as she took off in the general direction where Arcee and Smoke were lying. Jack stared down at Kevin in anger, anger for hurting his family.

"Okay Kevin, you want a challenge?" Jack pulled up his sleeve, revealing the silver and blue Omnitrix. He pressed the buttons and let the dial pop up. "Then I'll give you a challenge!"

After slamming it down, cobalt light blinded the canyon. In the wake of the light stood a nine foot tall being with a very robust built, crimson skin, and four powerful arms. It had four greyish-blue eyes and a clean shaved head. It wore a pair of black pants with a black shirt that had a blue strip going down the middle. The Omnitrix dial was present on his chest.

"FOUR ARMS!" Jack shouted in a deep, raspy voice.

Kevin's eyebrow cocked. "Impressive, I'll admit. But it is amusing to think that you can defeat me."

Four Arms's growled as he charged at the long black haired man. Kevin fired another blast of Energon at him, but Jack managed to dodge the attacks and deliver a nasty haymaker into Kevin's chest. The blow sent the Osmosian/human hybrid colliding into the canyon wall with a loud thud.

He grunted as he slid to the ground, a little blood trickling from his mouth. The red Tetramand approached Kevin and picked him up by the throat and slam him back into the rocky wall, glaring at him.

"What was that you just said?" taunted Jack.

Kevin laughed manically in response, confusing the teen hero. _'Okay…is this guy crazy or something?' _He thought.

Suddenly, Kevin grabbed hold of one Jack's arms, causing blue energy to flow into Kevin. Four Arms groaned in pain as the energy coursed out from him and into Kevin. He could feel his strength steadily draining away. Without warning, Kevin put his feet in Four Arm's midsection and pushed him back a hundred yards!

Jack's feet skidded across the rough desert ground as he kept his balance. When he came to a halt, he looked back at Kevin, who was running straight for him at an amazing speed. The black haired Osmosian yelled as he leaped in the air, his fist reared back, ready to bring it down on Jack.

However, Four Arms lunged at the side and avoided the hit, causing Kevin to hit the ground. The result was a small shockwave that created a small crater. The crazy, power-absorbing criminal stepped out of the hole and glared at Jack with an evil smirk.

"I can absorb energy, and that includes the energy out of any living being, especially you."

"Nice trick. Doesn't matter though, I'm still gonna wipe the floor with you." Four Arms stated confidently.

"Then let's put that theory to a test then…Omnitrix bearer." Kevin said the last part as if it were poison.

The Osmosian and the Tetramand ran towards each other. When they closed the distance, Four Arms punched Kevin in the chest with both right fists while Kevin punched him in the torso. As a result, another shockwave was created that sent both criminal and hero careening backwards. After they stopped and caught their balance, they ran at each other again, reengaging the fight!

Meanwhile, Miko was by Arcee, Smokescreen, and IDON's side as they recovered from the unexpected Energon blast from Kevin. Arcee was on her hands and knees', holding her midsection as Smoke was getting to his feet.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming." Smokescreen noted.

IDON, whose anti-gravity projector was working again, floated off the ground with a foggy system. "Ugh…Kevin must've absorbed the energy inside that Energon shard and then discharged it at us."

"You're telling us this now?" Arcee said in annoyance.

Miko, who was hiding a boulder close to the trio, had her phone out and was taking snaps of the Four Arms-Kevin fight. She cringed from the hits that Jack took and the ones he sent at Kevin. It really was becoming a beat down, and it looked like Jack was losing the upper hand.

"We gotta do something! Jack won't last long against that freak!" Miko stated.

"For once, Miko's right." Arcee said as she got to her feet. She turned toward IDON. "Can't you just send him back to the Null Void?"

"That blast damaged some of my systems. My built-in N.V. Projector is still rebooting." The yellow drone explained.

"Great," Arcee muttered. She the activated her com-link to call in base, "Arcee to base, do you copy?"

"_Ratchet to Arcee, what is your status?"_

"Some alien freak is attacking Jack, we need backup now!"

"_Coming right up!"_

Meanwhile, Four Arms bounced on the ground as the hit from Kevin sent him backwards. He skidded to a stop on his back, a few cuts and bruises present on his body. Jack's blurry vision refocused and honed in on Kevin, who was now standing on his chest, looking at him with a twisted smile.

"So this is the great Jack Darby, bearer of the Omnitrix, and the one who defeated Vilgax the Conqueror? I guess…I was expecting something…more." Kevin commented.

Four Arms grinned. "Oh…so it's more you want, huh?"

Suddenly, the Tetramand head-butted Kevin, causing him to stumble backwards, holding his head in pain.

"Okay Kevy…I'll give yah more!" Jack yelled as he slapped the Omnitrix dial again.

In the wake of another display of blue light, stood a seven foot tall, bipedal creature that was made of green crystals. It had broad chest and shoulders and big arms. It wore a sleeveless suit that was half blue on the left side and half black on the other. The Omnitrix dial was displayed in the middle of his chest.

"DIAMONDHEAD!" shouted Jack, whose voice was deeper.

The human turned Petrosapien glared at Kevin with eyes that spoke determination. "Is this the _more_ you wanted, Kevy?!" Diamondhead taunted with a grin.

Kevin growled in anger as he rushed at Diamondhead, letting out a battle cry as he did. Diamondhead didn't flinch. He simply held up his right arm and discharged a folly of crystal shards. The projectiles bounced and shattered off of Kevin's hard body. But even the Tetramand strength he absorbed from Four Arms couldn't last against these shards.

The barrage of crystals sent Kevin backwards, his shirt torn to shreds and cuts all over his upper body. When they stopped, the Osmosian criminal looked back up, hatred and rage filled his eyes. However, he wasn't prepared for the nasty, crystal fist that collided with his face.

Meanwhile, Miko continued taking snaps of the fight and cheered for Jack. "Alright Jack! Kick his aft!"

IDON looked back to Arcee and Smoke and inquired, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Arcee replied. She looked on at the fight. It seemed Jack's new form, Diamondhead, had an edge over Kevin…for the moment. "We should help him."

"Agreed," IDON complied as he redeployed his blaster. "Miko, stay here."

"Awwww," She whined.

Arcee, Smoke, and IDON (with their weapons deployed) ran towards the battle taking place a hundred yards in front of them.

_Back at Autobot Outpost Omega-One,_

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee stood anxiously by the groundbridge, waiting for Ratchet to input the coordinates.

"Be wary, we do not know the full capabilities of these being Jack is engaged with. But it must be extensive if he requires all of our aid." Ratchet reasoned.

"Understood," Optimus answered. "Activate the groundbridge."

After inputting the destination, the medic pulled down the lever. All of a sudden, sparks and smoke started spitting out of the control panel and eventually the groundbridge ring structures.

"By the All-Spark!" Ratchet cried.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked.

The orange and white Autobot quickly began typing on the panel, searching for the problem. After a couple seconds, a series of code scrolled across the flickering screen. When he finished reading the codes, Ratchet's optics widened in shock.

"The groundbridge has somehow malfunctioned. Instead of opening a portal back to here, it's…opened a breach in the space-time barrier on their side." Ratchet diagnosed.

The optics of the Autobots present widened from shock too.

"Ratchet, can you open a bridge to their coordinates? We must get them out of there." Optimus said.

"I can't, the groundbridge system is off-lined. It'll take days to repair this!"

The Autobots looked at each other, their expressions grim over what fate would befall their comrades.

_In the middle of Nevada, _

Diamondhead grunted as he skidded across the ground, still standing upright. Apparently, Kevin had managed to touch him long enough to coat his entire body in Diamondhead's crystals. Upon gaining his ability to shoot follies of crystal shards, he also gained Petrosapien strength to add along with the Tetramand strength he got from Four Arm; thus making himself a few levels stronger than Jack.

The Petrosapien glared at the crystal covered form of Kevin. The Osmosian strolled toward Diamondhead at a leisure, graceful pace. He held up his right arm and morphed it into a crystal katana.

"Like I said, I can absorb the abilities from any being." Kevin said.

"I don't understand. What do you want with me? What beef do you have with me?" Diamondhead asked.

Kevin, who was twenty yards and closing, grinned. "Oh…it's nothing personal. You see, I'm love power. I feed on power. And your power, or should I say… the power from your Omnitrix, Jack Darby, is…extremely exquisite."

Out of nowhere, the sounds of blasters priming caused Kevin to stop in his tracks. He turned to see Arcee, Smokescreen, and IDON surrounding him on three sides.

"Thanks for getting us up-to-date on your plan, Levin. Stand down now! You're outnumbered." IDON ordered.

Kevin said nothing. He only looked between each of his foes, a scowl ever present on his face. Before anyone could make a move though, a portal opened up behind all of them.

"Ah, and it looks like backup is here." Smokescreen noted, still aiming his weapon at Kevin.

However, after closer observation, Jack saw this portal was not a regular groundbridge portal. It was a mixture of red, blue, and purple. The outer rim was mostly red and blue whilst the center was purple. The sounds it made were very hectic, and the suction was increasing drastically.

"Uh…guys, I don't think that is a groundbridge." stated Diamondhead.

Suddenly, the suction from the vortex became so strong it began sucking in dust and debris from around them like a vacuum cleaner. The Autobots, Petrosapien, Plumber drone, and Osmosian/human hybrid struggled to fight the pull. Kevin was the first as he was pulled off his feet and pulled into the portal, yelling while doing so.

When he disappeared inside, Jack morphed his hand into a pick axe and slammed it into the ground, trying desperately to keep himself from getting sucked in. Arcee, Smoke, and IDON were having a difficult time too. They former two tried to walk back whilst IDON's anti-gravity projector fought against it, but the suction was too strong.

The ground underneath Jack's pick axe hand gave way, causing Diamondhead to be pulled off his feet and into the portal.

"JACK!" Arcee cried.

IDON swiftly followed suit as his anti-gravity projector couldn't fight the pull any longer. Seconds later, the suction became so powerful it finally pulled Arcee and Smokescreen off their feet and into the center of the vortex.

Miko, who was hiding behind a boulder thirty yards from where they were, was holding on desperately to the rock. However, her grip soon gave as she was lastly pulled into the anomaly. A couple seconds after she went through, the vortex collapsed in on itself into a singularity before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

The sight was breath taking. Even for the Autobots. It was a big field, filled with flowers in nearly every color of the rainbow. The river ran through the middle of it. Miko, despite her punkish and somewhat tomboyish behavior, gasped. "Kawaii." She said. "Think we could stop here for party?" she asked the Bots.

"I like the way you're thinking, Miko, but business before pleasure." Jazz said, earning a disappointed moan from the Japanese girl. "Bulk, what's the scanner sayin', you big ol' lug nut?"

The green giant looked at the scanner and turned around with it, checking when the signal was strongest. "There." He pointed towards the only stone in the river. The group made their way towards it, and what they found surprised them.

It was a small, disc-like device, blinking on the edges. Its surface was surprisingly perfectly smooth, with not a single scratch. But strangely, there was no sign of any tool on it.

"Hot Ride to base, we found something that requires Ratchet's expertise." The red Autobot with yellow flames spoke into his comm.-link. At the moment, Jack approached it and studied it.

"Certainly alien," The boy said. "But no way to tell it purpose. And yet..." he found a single crack under the disc. He took a closer look, yet saw nothing. "Strange. Looks like it's anchored."

"Why would it be anchored?" Miko asked, reaching to the disc.

And that shocked everyone. "MIKO! DON'T!" They all yelled in unison.

But it was too late.

**The Ark**

The base of the Autobots was the platinum- golden vessel that brought the Autonomous Robotic Organisms to this planet- The Ark. That's where Ratchet was working. And he was thankful. The human tech in the old underground base used to work on his circuits. Even when Raf upgraded it, it still annoyed him. But now, that they were put back to The Ark, he was relieved. He only wished the cruiser was able to fly. But at least he could now work with some descent equipment.

Speaking of which, Teletraan I, the ship's super-computer, picked up some strange readings a while ago. It was the source to which Jazz, Hot Ride, Arcee, Jetfire and Bulkhead were sent to investigate. But now, about an hour later, the readings the medic was monitoring changed. After a few clicks, his optics widened.

"Optimus! We got an emergency!" he called, getting the attention of their leader. The 34 foot tall Cybertronian, with red torso and arms and blue legs and helmet approached him. While his lower half of the face was covered by the face-plate, it was made of several plates, which were moving when he spoke.

"What is the situation, Ratchet?" Optimus Prime asked, followed by a bulky red-and-dark grey Autobot with a scar on his face, Ironhide.

"The energy source our team went to investigate- Teletraan just picked up an energy spike. In the area, and the readings seem to influence the area's electromagnetic field, similarly to a ground-bridge."

"You mean a portal is about to open or somethin'?" Ironhide asked.

"Can't tell. The readings are..." he paused. Ratchet usually tried to keep his emotions in check. He should, but always failed. And his optics widened in horror. "By the Matrix. These energy readings... Something's bending the very fabric of space and time. They need to leave the place!"

"Ratchet! Open the ground-bridge!" Optimus ordered.

"NO! Opening the ground-bridge when some other portal is about to open might have a far more devastating result!" Ratchet explained who then opened the comm.-channel. "Ratchet to Team Alpha! Jazz?! Can you hear me?! You need to leave the area..." the readings sky rocketed again, causing interference in communications.

* * *

Miami, Florida. It was hot all the time. Probably the reason why Mark Darby decided to move there, it reminded him of Jasper, his hometown in Nevada. It's been eight years since the bots returned to their home planet Cybertron in order to restore it. It was a hard time for everyone, especially for Mark and his girlfriend, the Cybertronian Arcee. They just started their relationship and had to separate. Sure, they talked to each other, but it was the no-seeing part that was hard. Both of them had important things to do. Arcee had to help rebuild Cybertron and Mark was busy running Orion Industries, along with Raf, and being the super hero Iron Man. Could anyone guess that Iron Man, part of the mighty Avengers, saved the world multiple times, and yet, has girl troubles? Guess some things don't change. Mark entered the workshop in his beach side mansion and gave a big yawn. The now 28 year old genius wore his hair short as opposed to his younger days when his blonde hair was long. He was also cleanly shaved, but kept his mustache and goatee. After all, he was the face of the company along with Raf. Currently he wore a black Motley Crue t-shirt, blue jeans and black, with white tips, Converse shoes.

"Jocasta, you there? " Mark asked and tapped his computer screen which in response turned on. AC/DC's Highway To Hell started playing through the speakers.

"For you sir, always. " he was greeted by a gentle female voice.

"Then let's get to it. " Mark announced and motioned his hands. Immediately the workshop came to life. Light illuminated the dark room and revealed the large workshop. Mark made a lifting motion with his right hand and holograms appeared around the workshop, showing detail to everything that was inside. Including a few priceless cars, like the Shelby Cobra or a Lamborghini Aventador. He didn't know why he had the last one though.

"Sir, might I ask what the point of making a new armor is? As I understand, your last one works fine. " asked the female AI "And you also have the Bleeding Edge stored inside you. "

"The Edge is not of much use. If Thanos or Ultron come around again, the Edge wouldn't put up much of a fight. " Mark explained. The Bleeding Edge armor was somewhat useless. While fast and agile, it wasn't suited for melee combat "Besides, after the Extremis fiasco, it's a part of me now and uses up my spark, still feels weird to say that, and I only use it in emergencies. " Mark clarified.

"Very well sir. Shall I ready the Model 36? " the AI asked.

"That'd be nice, thank you Jocasta. " Mark poured himself a coffee that was miraculously there every morning Thanks Airachnid. Mark thought and smiled to himself. A crash behind him got his attention and he turned around "Dummy? Really? Again? " the small robotic arm lowered its arm in shame. It broke something again.

"Sir, the Model 36 is ready for its final test. " Mark snapped his head up and smirked widely. A podium before him opened and a red Iron Man armor with a golden face plate, biceps and golden accents appeared. It's eyes and chest reactor were glowing a light blue. To a normal person it would appear as a regular Iron Man armor.

"Excellent. Okay, so, Model 36, prehensile suit, Extremis configuration three point five. Jocasta, break it down. " just as he said it, the armors glowing eyes and reactor turned off and it fell apart. Some of the parts rearranged its sleeves to look like cylinders or regular plates "Let's see what this baby can do. " Mark extended his right arm and called to the right hand glove through his mind with the help of Extremis. The RT unit on the glove sputtered a little before it gained power and it flew towards Mark. It reached his outstretched hand and assembled itself around it up to the elbow "Nice. " he commented as he examined the red armor "Okay, let's try something new. " he called to the left and right shoulder pads. In a few seconds time, they flew towards him and hit their target, assembling themselves from his shoulder down to his elbow, fully armoring his right arm. Mark smirked "That wasn't so hard. Let's kick it up a notch. " he raised his arms up and called to the entire suit. All the scattered parts came to life and rushed towards him. He remembered when he first did this he ended up on his butt with a lot of bruises. The armor flawlessly assembled on him "Yep, I'm the best. "

"Indeed you are, sir. " responded Jocasta with a hint of sarcasm.

„Running systems check... Everything is running like it should, duh. Heartbreaker RT is at maximum power. Control surfaces are good. Mp3 player work- " he was interrupted by Jocasta.

"Sir, miss Walters and miss Potts are approaching. " she informed him and Mark gulped loudly "They appear rather... Frustrated. " Jocasta's voice gave away her joy. She loved when this things happen. As if on cue, Jennifer Walters or as the super hero world knows her, She-Hulk, walked in with a load of papers, followed by Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

"Good morning ladies! " Mark greeted with a friendly wave, hoping to get on their better side.

"It's 2pm. " Jennifer informed him while listing through her papers. Mark remained quiet "I'm here, this afternoon, to remind you of your legal responsibilities to our investors, board members, trust funds, employers, - " she continued talking and Pepper joined in.

"You have a meeting in thirty minutes, as I'm sure you know, then make an appearance at MIT, after that- " the mixed voices of Pepper and Jennifer were hard to follow so Mark just tuned out and played some music through his helmet's speakers. Good thing the girls don't hear it. The song finished at the same time as they did. They were waiting for his response.

"Oooor you can ignore everything we just said, like every time, and leave it all to us. " Pepper said sarcastically.

"Thanks Pep! I knew you'd understand! " he said in a happy tone and the sounds of his repulsors firing up filled the workshop.

"Oh no you don't! " Jennifer yelled and dashed towards him. He was already mid-air when she grabbed his right leg "You're doing this! Now! " she was glaring at him. Mark just smirked under his helmet. His right boot opened up and freed him of Jennifer's grasp. He quickly made his escape, leaving Jennifer with his right boot in her hand. She threw the boot behind her and sighed "I wish Arcee was here. She could get him to do anything. " and it was true.

"Or his mother. " Pepper commented and the two laughed. Just then, the cylindrical form of the right boot flew only centimeters away from their heads and assembled on to the rest of Mark's armor. The two looked at him with angry expressions.

"Knew I forgot something. Bye! " and with that he flew off once again. He flew through the mansion, going to the other side where Raf's workshop was. It also had a small version of the space bridge in it so he could visit Arcee anytime he wanted. He entered the workshop and landed behind Raf and Skydancer, Mark's adopted daughter "Mornin'. " he greeted cheerfully.

"It's 2 pm. " they replied simultaneously. Mark frowned under his helmet.

"How's the 36 doing? " Raf asked and turned around to face Mark. The boy was now much taller than before but kept his hairstyle and glasses unchanged. He was wearing a white lab coat over his attire that also hadn't changed over the years.

"Pretty well. The Extremis update helped. " Mark commented. He removed his helmet and placed it on a nearby table "Hey Sky. " he greeted his adoptive daughter. She was two and a half meters tall and white in color with blue accents that mimicked the design of Mark's armor. Sky's body was sleek and aerodynamically designed to help her fly better. Her helm was the same as Arcee's with the exception of the pink highlights. Her alternate form was an Orion Industries prototype drone that looked like a smaller version of the SR-71 Blackbird.

"Hi dad. " she greeted back without looking away from her work. Mark looked at an empty armor case that was surrounded by closed ones.

"Where's Miko? " Mark asked.

"She should be back any second now. She went to visit her folks in Tokyo and also a children's hospital. " Raf informed him and put on the M36 helmet "The readings are great. " Raf commented as the suits stats flashed on the hologram inside the helmet.

"Yeap, can't wait to take it for a test drive. " Mark said proudly. At the entrance of the workshop, two very familiar figures appeared.

"Guess who I found. " a female voice spoke and Skydancer immediately recognized it.

"Aunt Airachnid! " she turned around to see the femme. She looked pretty much the same as before, but gone were the spider legs, sharp finger talons and the urge to drink energon. Her vehicle mode was now a motorcycle. She smiled at the young bot and moved aside to reveal a person behind her "Grandma! " Skydancer yelled happily and ran to hug her grandmother, June Darby.

"Hello Sky! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you! " June said in amazement as she returned the hug.

"Well, I am a Cybertronian now. " she said with pride in her voice and June smiled warmly.

„Just like your father. " she looked to her son who was walking towards them.

"Half, mom. Half. " he smiled and hugged her.

„I don't know. Every time I see you you're wearing the armor. I'm starting to think you are glued to it. " the group laughed at her comment. Just then the ceiling opened and a person in purple armor descended into the workshop. The armor was feminine in shape and much slimmer than Mark's M36. It had the same color pattern as his armor only the red was replaced by purple and the gold by pink. The eyes and RT units were glowing yellow.

"And Rescue saves the day! " came the excited voice of Miko under the helmet while striking a heroic pose.

"You helped your mom grocery shopping? " Mark teased and Miko removed her helmet. The girl, like Raf, has also grown and now wore her hair short, reaching just below her ear, with the pink bang still there.

"Sure did! " Miko responded in her usual excited voice "Gotta' help however I can. " Miko was living the dream. She was a super hero for Primus sakes "Hey Mrs. D. ! " she greeted the older woman and took notice of Mark's armor "Is that the new 36? Does it have the Heartbreaker unibeam? Is it as fast as the Jetfire? Can it disappear like the Chameleon? " and there was the typical Miko question bombardment "When can I get one? "

"Whoa, whoa, easy! You'll get it as soon as I make a test run. " Mark assured her. Many were thinking that he was insane giving her a suit of her own, but when the time called, she proved herself and earned the right to wear one.

"Alright! " she jumped and threw her fist up "I'm so gonna' kick aft! "

"Speaking of aft, you guys wanna' go to Cybertron? " Mark asked and they all looked at him "We haven't been there for a while. "

"You just wanna' see your girlfriend. " Miko teased.

"Among other things. " Mark smiled warmly and Miko frowned. She was less and less able to tease him about his relationship. That doesn't mean that there wasn't other material to use.

"I'd like to go! " Skydancer said a bit too excitedly. Miko grinned evilly.

"Going to see a certain yellow bot? " that seemed to do the trick as Sky's silver faceplate turned blueish from the rush of energon to it.

"M-maybe... " she said quietly and poked her fingers together.

"I'd like to see my future daughter in law again. " June winked at Mark who blushed slightly "Guess I'm going too then. "

"Oh! Me too! Bulk and I have some wrecking to do! " Miko slammed her fists together.

"What about you Raf? " Mark asked his friend.

"Nah, I got some important work here. And somebody has to man the bridge. " he explained. Mark nodded and then looked at Airachnid.

"You coming? " he asked her. Airachnid's expression changed to a sad one.

"No. Too many bad memories. " she said quickly. Mark wasn't one on giving up.

"Come on! It'll be fun and Arcee will be happy to see you. " he encouraged her. Just like saying spark instead of heart, it was even weirder saying Arcee would like to see Airachnid. The femme, however, wasn't fond of the idea. June approached the black femme.

"C'mon, Flare-up. You have to deal with it someday. " June reasoned with her.

"I'm not that bot anymore. " Airachnid said sadly.

"No, but you're getting there. " June gave her a reassuring smile. The femme thought about it for a while and gave her a final answer.

"Sorry... Just, not right now... " June gave her a sympathetic look.

"All right! Raf, fire up the space bridge! Cybertron here we come! " to say Miko was excited was an understatement. Then again, when wasn't she?

"Umm, Miko, aren't you forgetting something? " Mark asked his friend.

"Don't think so... " Miko put her index finger to her chin in thought.

"We're going to space. No atmosphere. You and mom can't breathe there. " Mark explained shortly.

„Oooh... " Miko connected the dots and put on her helmet "Ready! " June cleared her throat.

"What about me? " she asked and raised an eyebrow at the girl in the purple armor.

"Whoops, sorry! Here, you can have one of my old ones. " Miko said sheepishly and pointed to the armors that were in their cases.

"And I have just the one for you. " Mark extended his arm towards one of the cases and it opened, revealing an armor similar to Miko's only red and gold and with heels instead of flat boots. It activated itself and floated gently towards June. The back of the entire armor opened up and June equipped it.

"Good day, Mrs. Darby. I'll be here in case you need any assistance." she was greeted by the voice of Jarvis.

"Hello Jarvis, nice to hear from you again. " she replied.

"It's the safest one of all Rescue armors. Defense protocols, advanced shields, magnetic fields manipula- "

"Bla, bla, bla. In short, you're safe. Can we go now? " Miko finished Mark's rant that could have gone on a while. Mark gave her a glare and then nodded "Finally! Raf, now you can fire up the space bridge! " Raf sighed and typed in the location of Cybertron. Mark, Miko, Skydancer and June entered the portal.

They arrived on Cybertron in a matter of seconds. As the portal opened, a few bots jumped in fright but quickly calmed down when they saw who came out of the portal. The former team Prime, that now acted as a government of sorts, told the new Cybertronians stories about their human friends and to them they were also heroes. Soon, a crowd gathered and bombarded them with questions, which Miko was very happy to answer. Word of their arrival spread quickly and soon Arcee arrived.

"Mark! " she called him over the crowd.

"Arcee! " he fired up his repulsors and flew over the crowd to see his girlfriend. He landed in front of her and took off his helmet. Arcee pressed a button on her Mass shifter, an Iacon relic owned by Micronus Prime, the smallest of the thirteen, and shrunk down to his size. They embraced and shred a passionate kiss, not bothered by the many optics watching them.

"I missed you. " she told him when they finally broke the kiss.

"Missed' you too Cee'. " he told her as he watched into her bright blue optics he loved so much.

"Aww, ain't that cute. " Miko began to tease again, only to be met with nodding of other bots that genuinely thought it was cute. She frowned under her helmet again. A loud crash spiked her interest. Where there was a crash, there was fun.

"Grimlock! No! Put that down! " Ultra Magnus was scolding what appeared like a robot T-Rex that had something like a pillar in its giant, sharp toothed jaws.

"Whooaa... " Miko said in amazement. Magnus's scolding was met with a low growl from the Dinobot.

„I said, put that down! " he repeated himself. Grimlock apparently didn't like the tone of the former Autobot lieutenant and snapped the pillar in half "No! Bad Dinobot! " Magnus scolded and Grimlock made a run for it. Miko was ready to take off but was stopped by June.

"Oh no young lady, you stay right here. " June told her. Miko whined loudly. She was 26 for Primus sakes.

"But! But! " she earned a glare from June and although she couldn't see it, she could feel it and gave up on the chase.

"So, how are things on Earth? " Arcee asked her sparkmate.

"Lonely without you. " he flashed her a smile and Arcee laughed lightly.

"How's... You know... " Arcee was fidgeting and Mark knew who she was talking about.

"She's fine. We asked her to come but, you know... " he shrugged at the end. Arcee looked down with a sad expression on her faceplate "So, anyway, what do you say you come to Earth a little? After the grand tour of Cybertron of course. We can catch a movie, have dinner or something. I know this great place called the Moon. " he winked and Arcee laughed again.

"You sure know how to treat a femme. " Arcee flirted back.

"About time, right? Remember our first date? " they both laughed at the memory "Remember how I-" he was interrupted by an urgent call from "Raf? What's up? "

"Something's wrong. A bridge is opening behind you. " Raf informed and you could sense he was really worried.

"Then shut it off. "

"It's not me. It somehow followed the trace of the space bridge that brought you to Cybertron, but... The readings are off the charts! " Raf was panicking now. The sound of a space bridge opening caught everyone's attention. Mark frowned.

"Expecting company? " Arcee asked. When Mark didn't reply she got worried "Mark? " once again he didn't reply. He put on his helmet and rushed to the portal.

"Everyone get back! Now! " he yelled over the sound of the portal, which was louder than usual. It was also a different color, it was red, blue and purple. The bots quickly did as they were told. Miko, June, Skydancer and Arcee, who returned to her original size, sprinted up to Mark "Raf, I got visual! " no response "Raf! " only static. He felt a pull "What the...? " he looked around and saw that dust and debris were being pulled into the portal. He tried getting away with his repulsors but the pull suddenly increased and his sensors indicated some sort of magnetic force pulling them in Great, just the day to be in a full metal suit. Even his mother's Rescue suit was helpless against the pull. He had to ram his hands into the metal ground so he doesn't get sucked in. The others did the same.

"MARK! " he finally heard Arcee call his name. He outstretched one of his arms towards her when he lost grip with his other and got pulled into the portal "NOOOO! " Arcee screamed and let go of her hold, following Mark into the portal. June, Skydancer and Miko didn't notice that, but they also couldn't hold on much longer and they lost their hold. As soon as the five were pulled into the portal it closed, leaving the other bots confused as to what happened.

* * *

It was only a few seconds, for sure. A minute at top. But it felt as if all of them were unconscious for eternity. Arcee groaned as she stood up. She could remember the disc they found glowing after Miko touched it. Then there was an explosion of light, followed by a shockwave. Fortunately, it wasn't a bomb, it appears. Still, it was unpleasant. She looked around to find her team still there, all getting up on their feet. "Why do I always wake up with a helm trauma?" Arcee asked.

"Is everybot a'ight?" Jazz asked, looking towards the rock where the disc was.

"All kicking," Miko shouted. "But what did that thing do?"

"Umm..." Hot Ride caught everyone's attention. Both he and Jack were starring at something with the look of disbelief.

"You guys are not gonna believe this if we told you." Jack answered the not asked, yet obvious question. The team approached them, carefully. There was a huge crater in the field, not far from the boulder. But it wasn't that that got them shacked. It was what they found in it.

"What in blazin' gyros?" Jetfire asked. "Am I seeing this scrap for real? Think I gotta cut off the oil." He stated, much to the others' disbelieve. Yet the former Seeker was onto something. After all, how could they be seeing them?

(***).

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.: So... whaddaya think, folks? Let us know. Couse things are yet to even begin. Let us know PM-ing, reviewing or otherwise. Well, ciao.  
**

**Our cast:**

**Ultimate10's:**

Jack- Josh Keaton  
Four Arms- Dee Bradley Baker  
Diamondhead- Eric Bauza  
Kevin Levin- Charlie Schlatter  
Arcee- Sumalee Montano  
Smokescreen- Nolan North  
Miko-(Tania Gunadi)  
IDON- Billy West  
Optimus- Peter Cullen  
Ratchet- Jeffery Combs  
Bulkhead- Kevin Michael Richardson

**Kris-dragon's cast:**

Jack- Josh Keaton

Miko- Tania Gunadi

Arcee- Tara Strong

Jetfire- Scott McNeil

Jazz- Khary Payton

Hot Ride- Tony Oliver

Bulkhead- Kevin Michael Richardson

Barricade- Ron Pearlman

Thundercracker- Steven Blum

Starscream- Gilbert Godfried

**viking7734's cast:**

Mark - Stephen Amell  
Arcee - Sumalee Montano  
Miko - Melissa Gilbert  
Raf - Andy Pessoa  
Jocasta - Jen Taylor  
Jarvis - Paul Bettany  
Airachnid - Gina Torres  
Skydancer - Tara Strong  
June - Moira Kelly  
Pepper - Gwyneth Paltrow  
She-Hulk - Rebecca Shoichet


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers: Alliance**

**-02-**

**At the Bad Start**

The team could not believe what they saw. There, in the crater, Team Alpha saw two blue femmes, identical in appearance though one was shorter than the other, Miko, three human-size robots, along with one taller-than-human, a small drone and some other robots they did not recognize.

"Well I'll be a monkey wrench's uncle." Jetfire said. "Am I seeing this right?"

"If you mean some doubles, then yeah." Arcee confirmed, with a disbelieving expression on her face.

"Great. So... what?" Bulkhead asked. When someone was about to suggest something, they all heard a groan. They all turned to find a seven foot tall sized humanoid with green diamond-like skin digging himself out from the ground. He wore a sleeveless suit that was half blue one side and half black on the other. "What the Pit is THAT?" Bulkhead gawked.

The question got Diamondhead's attention. He turned to face the team. "What the...?" he was confused. He looked towards the centre of the crater to find the others and their doubles. Then back to Team Alpha. "What are you?"

"Wait. That's it!" Miko declared. "These guys must be our evil doubles from the Evil Parallel Universe!" she accused.

Diamondhead gave her a ridiculous look. "You talk just like Miko, but you can't be her if she's there." He pointed at the Japanese exchange student in the crater. "Now who are you guys?"

Jetfire just raised his rifle and aimed at the Petrosapien. "Nah ah! Don't even think about movin', ya walkin' piece of cheap jewelry." The flyer threatened.

"Take your own advice!" a voice caught Jetfire's attention, before Smokescreen tackled him.

"Whoa. That was fast." Hot Ride said, unsheathing his chainsaw-sword and dashing at the stranger Autobot. Smokescreen was fast enough to dodge the blade and LUCKY to kick it out of the red Autobot's servo. Now the two engaged in a servo-to-servo combat, exchanging blows.

"Hot Ride!" Bulkhead shouted and ran to assist. Arcee was also about to move, when she heard two look alikes groaning. They gave each other a confused and annoyed look.

"Who are you?" they both asked simultaneously. "I asked you first!"

"This is getting creepy." Arcee commented, getting the two's attention. The femme suddenly realized something. "A-are you... supposed to be... me?" she asked.

"You?Yeah right!" One Arcee laughed. "I am the real Arcee, you fake."

"I can agree about her being a fake." The other blue Arcee followed. "She sounds different and she is white. Then again, you're taller than me, which makes me the real deal, and Mark can confirm that."

"You mean Jack, don't you?"

"Not one of you is getting near Jack." The white Arcee said, leaping towards the two femmes, and the three were now having a cat fight- Cybertronian Style.

Skydancer was awake to find Arcee fighting with... other Arcee and a white femme claiming to be Arcee. She was already confused who was who. She turned to find June and Mark waking up. "Dad! Grandmother!" she called, crawling towards them. At that moment, the two were finally awake. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Mom?" Mark asked.

"I-I think I'm alright." June said, getting up on her feet. Then a slight quake caught their attention, and the trio saw three femmes engaged in a fight, all of them claiming to be Arcee. Also, they saw Bulkhead fighting with three other, unknown Cybertronians, and a crystal-like being on the crater edge.

"Grab Rescue and get out of this place." Mark instructed to Skydancer. She nodded in confirmation and flew over for Miko, who was just regaining her consciousness. When she grabbed the armored Japanese, she saw a younger version of her, attended to by a small, yellow drone. The two looked at each other, before breaking apart due to the three femmes hitting the ground hard.

"Enough of this slag." The white Arcee cursed, unsheathing her blade. "Who are you?" Her instincts kicked in time to parry a blaster from one of the twins.

However, the blaster shoot and the bolt hit Diamondhead straight in the torso. He was sent flying to the edge of the crater and bounced off of it. He groaned in discomfort. Still, he was lucky to have diamond-like skin. When he looked up, who he saw stunned him.

Jack saw Jack.

"Um... who are you?" Diamondhead asked.

"N-name's Jack Darby." The teen answered. "You?"

"My name's..." they were interrupted by a loud thud. The two turned to find a human-sized robot standing before them and aiming at them with his palm, which was glowing blue. "Whoa, hold your fire!" Diamondhead pleaded.

"I won't shoot you. I just want some answers." Mark said, opening the face plate and revealing his face. "Who are you guys supposed to be?" he asked, just before a big metal foot got in his way.

"Stay down, little dude." Jazz demanded. "We're all a little confused. So let's enjoy a Cybertronian catfight, while we clear things up before we all kill each other. Bueno?"

Mark clearly tensed. He, Diamondhead, and Jack were all tense, when...

"Mark Darby!" June said with a serious tone. "You listen to what he suggested and have everyone to calm down right now!"

"But mom..."

"No 'buts'!" She finished. "I can't believe you're still..." She paused when a hand caught her by the ankle. Diamondhead's eyes widened when the hand's owner jumped out from underground.

"Kevin." Diamondhead growled.

* * *

The man in black cloak entered the huge dark hall, illuminated by the flames coming out from just few wells in the room. He looked around to find no guards. There was no need for them. His master was the planet's most powerful being. Unquestionably, anyone who ever tried to overthrow him throughout the years died in agony. Even he was running it took him a minute to reach the other side of the hall, where he bowed. Before him was his Lord and Master. His very presence caused the man to tremble in fear.

"My Lord," The man spoke.

"Report, slave." The Lord of the planet demanded. His voice was powerful, even if it sounded a bit raspy. "What has happened? What casualties did we suffer in the explosion?"

"W-w-well... surprisingly... none, my device w-worked." The man explained.

"I find that hard to believe."

"No, it did. Only that it was the whole planet that got transported." The man explained; shutting his eyes tight, expecting a blow…but it never came.

"Interesting," His Master was interested. "Where are we?"

"Well, according to our research, this is not a different sector of space. This is an entirely different universe."

"You mean to tell me we got transported through the multiverse?" the slave nodded. "How interesting. Anything about the star system we're in?"

"This is the most surprising part. This is Sol System."

"Earth's solar system? You have done well. But considering this is a different universe..." he paused for the moment, before looking at the man again. "Send an agent along with a team to the planet. Have them investigate it. As for the said agent, have him find potential pawns we can use for our invasion."

"Yes, my Lord." The man said, bowing again. Then got up and made his way towards the exit.

And the ruler of the planet was clearly in deep thoughts. "Earth, huh?" he murmured.

* * *

"What in the Matrix is that?!" Jazz cried out, shocked to see Kevin.

The 6'5'' man, covered in the same diamond-like skin as Diamondhead, pulled himself out of the ground with June in his clutches. Mark instantly brought up his palm, ready to fire. Diamondhead held out his hands while Jazz aimed his blaster at the Osmosian.

"Put her down!" Mark yelled, angry that this freak would even dare touch his mother.

Kevin didn't seem intimidated by Mark or any of these Autobots and people in metal suits. Nonetheless, he was rather curious as to where he was. But it didn't matter at the moment.

"I don't know what's going on…but it's all irrelevant at the moment." The Osmosian rasped.

Kevin lifted up his left hand and touched the arc reactor in the center of June's chest. Suddenly, to the shock of Mark and Jazz, blue energy coursed from June's suit and into Kevin's body, thus making him shine a bright blue. Inside her suit, June was slightly shocked to see the meter of power reserves drastically draining away.

His eyes lit up as a sadistic smile took fold on his crystal face. "Thank you my dear for this delicious snack." After draining most of the energy in June's suit, he tossed her aside at the rim of the crater.

"What did you do to her!?" Mark demanded as he deployed his faceplate and flew straight toward Kevin, with his fist reared back.

Kevin didn't move. When Mark got in range, he timed it perfectly as he grabbed his arms, spun around, and threw him right into Jazz. Diamondhead raced forward to the power-hungry Osmosian. Half way there, he mentally summoned a crystal rock to grow out of the ground. He used it as a springboard to propel himself into the air.

Jack didn't hold back as he unleashed a barrage of crystal shards at Kevin. The insane man stumbled back, shielding his face with his arms from the volley of diamond projectiles raining down on him. Though the shards did not pierce his diamond-like armor, it did hurt to have all those shards hit him at such high velocity.

Suddenly, the shards stopped hitting him. He looked up to see the form of Diamondhead tackle him to the ground with a loud thud. They both rolled across the crater where Jetfire, Hot Ride, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead were all duking it and where the three Arcees were having a Cybertronian catfight.

When they came to a stop, both alien and half alien got to their feet. Kevin growled as he morphed his right arm into a katana and charged at Jack. Diamondhead dodged and stepped away from each of Kevin's attacks. He then morphed his own arm into a blade and began to slash blades with the Osmosian.

Sparks flew as their diamond-like swords struck each other. Finally, Diamondhead put enough force behind his attack to cut Kevin's sword in half, stunning him slightly. Taking this opportunity, Jack picked up his leg and kicked him in the gut. Kevin went flying backwards over fifty yards before he hit the ground.

The kick hurt but he shook it off thanks to his crystal skin he absorbed from Diamondhead earlier. However, he knew he would need an edge to take down Darby. But what?

"I need an edge." He muttered.

Out of nowhere, a red and yellow flamed Autobot crashed to the ground close to Kevin, lying on his front side. Hot Ride groaned. He took a nasty punch from Smokescreen, who was still dodging attacks from Jetfire and Bulkhead.

Kevin looked at the Autobot and evilly grinned. "That will work."

The half human/half Osmosian got up and ran to Hot Ride's side. When the prideful 'Bot was beginning to regain his bearings, he was shocked to see the form of Kevin approaching his side.

"What are you…" Hot Ride couldn't finish as Kevin grabbed hold of his shoulder plate. All of a sudden, orange energy coalesced out of Hot Ride and into Kevin. The result was a lot of pain for Hot Ride. "AWWW!"

Hot Ride's screams caught the attention of everyone in the crater and caused the Arcees and Smokescreen, Jetfire, and Bulkhead to seize their fighting. Diamondhead stopped in his tracks and watched in shock as Kevin's body began to grow.

The orange energy from Hot Ride continued to course into Kevin. The Osmosian groaned in agony as his body grew to over sixteen feet tall and his body became more robust. His legs were shaped like Cybertronian but covered in diamond-like skin. His chest and torso seemed to be made of out black metal and showed off his well-defined muscles. His legs and right arm ware made of the same diamond skin as Diamondhead and his upper body and left arm are made of black Cybertronian metal. His face shaped like his regular one but bigger, was covered in silver metal.

After a moment, Hot Ride's power became a dull gray as he let out small groans. Everyone was shocked to have seen this, whether they knew Kevin or not.

"OH YES! Now this…is POWER!" Kevin laughed like a mad-man.

Jetfire gritted his teeth in anger. "Why you no lousy, good freak show!" The seeker held up his rifle and fired at Kevin.

The mutated Kevin didn't flinch as he deflected the blast with his right arm, and sent it right back into Jetfire's torso. Then it was Bulkhead's turn as he deployed his mace and charged at Kevin. The Osmosian picked up Hot Ride's gray form, spun him around, and tossed him straight into Bulkhead causing him to fall backwards.

Smokescreen activated his blasters and kept them on Kevin, but he didn't engage. He knew what Kevin could do and wasn't going to be a fool. The diamond-metal covered man sneered. He was then caught off guard as another round of crystal shards collided with his body.

Though they left faint scratches in his metal armor, they did nothing to harm Kevin at all. The crazed, power-hungry alien narrowed his eyes and growled at Diamondhead, who was running straight to him. Kevin shifted his left, metal arm into a Cybertronian blaster and fired away at Diamondhead.

The Petrosapien seized firing crystals and used his arms to deflect the blasts. Jack leaped into the air with his crystal fist reared back. Kevin swiftly caught Diamondhead's arm and slammed his body into the ground. He then brought him back up to his face.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, I'm gonna suck the energy out of everyone here." Kevin mocked. He then reared back and threw Diamondhead across the crater, towards the area where the other Jack and Miko were hiding behind a boulder.

Meanwhile, the three Arcees all looked at each other. "Who the heck is that, and what did he do to Hot Ride?!" The white Arcee demanded.

"That's Kevin Levin. He's half Osmosian and can absorb matter and energy." One of the blue Arcee answered.

"How do you know this?" The other blue Arcee inquired.

"Now's not the time! We can settle who's real and fake later…right now…let's help them take down Kevin."

The white and blue Arcee nodded in agreement. They deployed their blasters and ran straight for the fight between Kevin, the other 'Bots, Mark, Sky and Miko.

* * *

Not even two minutes earlier, Mark was sent flying into Jazz, crashing them both down on the ground. He, however, wasted no time and flew right into the air, only faintly hearing Jazz yelling behind him, and towards his mother. He landed next to her with a thud, removed his faceplate and lifted her torso in his arms.

"Mom! Mom! Are you okay? " he asked and lifted her faceplate with the help of Extremis.

"I-I think I'm fine. What was that thing? " she asked her son and slowly sat up.

"Don't know, but it has to be put down, now!" Mark replied through clenched teeth. No one attacks his mother and gets away with it. "Can you move?"

"The suit is running on emergency back-up power. I strongly suggest removing yourself from the area or the suit itself, Mrs. Darby. " Jarvis answered for her.

"Jarvis is right. Whatever that thing is, it's dangerous, and I can't put you in harm's way. " Once again Mark used Extremis and checked her armor. "You still have some power left. Jarvis, get her out of here. " He ordered and got up to face that monster.

"What about you? You can't fight that thing!" His mother also got up and protested. Even after everything he's been through, she's still treating him like this was his first time in battle.

"Don't worry about me." he flashed her a smile before he deployed his face plate and flew up into the air. "Jocasta, what's the deal with that thing?"

"I do not know, sir. DNA structures are unknown. " replied the female AI.

"What do you mean structures?" he asked confused.

Last time he checked, living beings only had one DNA structure. Right? He checked the data provided by Jocasta. "Green diamond skin, energy absorption, enhanced strength, power hungry and some anger issues. When did the Hulk and Doctor Doom decide to adopt?" He joked and looked around to find Skydancer and Miko. He saw them engaging the monster that now looked Cybertronian. "What the-" He was interrupted by Jocasta.

"DNA match found. It is Cybertronian, sir. "She informed him.

"Noticed,"

He saw a white Arcee struck by the monster and crash into the ground next to Miko and Sky

"Get me Ms. Marvel on the line, now!" Mark ordered and flew straight at the 16 foot tall monster. Ms. Marvel's energy absorption should do the trick. He thought as he tackled Kevin with his shoulder, making him stumble a few steps back.

"Hello beastie." Mark deployed his small shoulder missiles and fired them directly at Kevin, making him groan in pain. "Sorry buddy, gotta' fly." He took off into the sky, getting to a safe distance.

"That thing can pack a punch." Commented Bulkhead and rejoined the fight after being hit.

"He's not the only one." The three Arcees said in unison and looked at each other. The white and the other blue one charged Kevin once again, leaving the shorter one behind. Mark landed next to the remaining Arcee.

"You have a plan yet?" She asked him and deployed her pulse blades, courtesy of Solus Prime.

"Working on it," He replied and went over the gathered data for a hundredth time. "How are we on that Ms. Marvel call, Jocasta? "

"I am not able to make a connection." The AI responded sounding confused.

"Connect to the Orion OST-4, which should help." Mark instructed. He had about twenty satellites orbiting the Earth. One had to work.

"There are no Orion satellites to connect to, sir." Mark frowned under his helmet.

"Interesting..." He mumbled and turned to the blue femme beside him. "Cee', let's kick some aft. "

"That's you great plan?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Right now, it's the only plan." Arcee nodded and ran towards Kevin with her blades at the ready "Jocasta, connect to any satellite, I need data! Rescue, Sky! Listen carefully!"

The other two Arcees were doing pretty well. They dodged Kevin's attacks and delivered some of their own punches and kicks. Soon the third joined them with her blades at the ready.

"Why aren't you using your blades?" she asked them while slashing.

"Broken," the two replied in unison, dodging more of Kevin's punches.

"Are we even doing any damage?" the white Arcee asked while ducking under Kevin's punch. The third Arcee slashed at Kevin with her blades but with no effect.

"Not really." The taller blue Arcee answered and barely blocked Kevin's kick. "Ugh! "

"WHAT?" The other two yelled with wide optics. Bulkhead and Jetfire appeared behind Kevin's back and held his arms tight. The half-Osmosian struggled against their hold that was getting weaker by the second.

"Then what do we do? " Bulkhead asked while holding on for dear life as the half-Osmosian tried to get rid of him.

"Stop squirming, ya' piece of scrap!" Jetfire wasn't fairing any better against the half-Osmosian than Bulkhead did.

"We're distracting him until Ja- I mean, Diamondhead can think of a plan!" Arcee quickly corrected herself and delivered a punch to Kevin's gut. "OW!"

"Did someone say distraction?" A female voice asked. Bulk's head snapped to the direction of the voice. It sounded very familiar, only older.

"Miko?"Bulkhead asked out loud before being shaken off by Kevin and tossed aside like a rag doll along with Jetfire. Kevin had no time to react as Miko, aka Rescue, fired a small projectile directly to his face and it exploded on impact, leaving a thick cloud of black smoke.

"I've seen stronger firecrackers." Kevin taunted with a sadistic grin on his face and cleared the black smoke in front of him. His grin quickly disappeared when Skydancer flew right through the smoke and punched him in the face.

"Fire! Crack! This!" She said with every punch she landed. "Dammit this hurts!" Her optics widened when Kevin's fist struck her in the faceplate and launched her back, crashing into the smaller Arcee.

"Too weak!" He yelled and grabbed the two Arcees that were still trying to inflict damage and grinned like a mad man again. "Another snack for me," He was just about to absorb their energy when Mark flew right in his face, holding a small red and yellow cylinder in front of it.

"Say cheese." The cylinder opened and a blinding flash caused the half-Osmosian to cover his eyes in pain. He let go of the two Arcees and Mark quickly grabbed them by their hands "Need a lift ladies?" He flew them away from Kevin.

"Very funny," The two retorted at the same time and glared at each other. "Stop doing that!" He gently let them down on the ground once he got to a safe distance from Kevin.

"You two okay?"

"We're fine," answered the blue one while the other just gritted her teeth.

"I'll turn that bot-wanna' be into scrap!" The white Arcee charged towards Kevin again.

"Not if I get there first." The other transformed into a motorcycle and sped towards Kevin.

"Quite the stubborn bunch these Arcee's." commented Mark.

"Sir, I have hacked, I mean, connected to all Earth's satellites." Jocasta informed him.

"Let's see what we got." And with that, he started processing large amount of data his eyes getting wider by the deci-second. Meanwhile, the two Arcees were soon joined by the third and attacked together; throwing punches and kicks that only seemed to annoy Kevin.

"Enough!" He swatted them away. "It's time you all paid for-" His threat was cut short by Jazz's right fist, coming out of nowhere, colliding with his face.

"That musta' hurt, cuz' it sure did me. Yow!" The black and white bot held his servo in pain.

Kevin grinned widely."Not really," He then punched him square in the jaw sending him into an oncoming Jetfire.

They both crashed to the ground and Jetfire mumbled something about dying. To say that the Arcees were angry was an understatement. Once again they attacked the monster with all they got and tried to buy more time. Mark landed about ten meters from Kevin, extended his arms forward with his palms facing towards the tall monster and yelled to the Arcees.

"Move!" As they all turned to face him, the tall blue one yelled back.

"Don't fire energy attacks! He will deflect it back!" Before she had time to react, the shortest of the Arcees kicked the other two away, much to their shock.

"What can you possibly hope to do, Tin Man?" The half-Osmosian mocked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's Iron Man." Mark responded.

The two Arcees were about to lash out on the third one when they saw something was happening to, this Iron Man's, extended arms. The others who didn't know Mark were also looking on in amazement. The armor began to retract itself from his shoulders down to his palms and began forming what looked like a fist, floating in mid-air in front of him. The fist then turned towards Kevin, and reaching Mach 2 speed in the blink of an eye, it hit him like an uppercut and continued to guide him into the air.

Mark fired up his boot repulsors and flew after Kevin. Kevin, however, grabbed the metal fist and used it as a jet pack of his own and turned towards an oncoming Mark who had his fists reared back ready to strike. The muffled yells of the bots below who zoomed in to see what he was doing were soon replaced by looks of shock. Mark's arms began moving apart, literally.

On the upper and under side of his fore and upper arms, the arms split apart a few centimeters and nanobots swarmed over them, covering his arms in tight red and yellow armor. The two collided with a loud crashing sound, surprisingly leaving Mark's armor whole. The big metal glove began assembling around Mark's arms and the nanobots returned inside. The two crashed into the ground with Mark on top of Kevin, making a crater.

"That was for my mother." Mark spat at the monster.

"Then you don't love her very much." Kevin replied and grabbed Mark by the throat before he could react. He got up and began slowly crushing Mark's armor "One omelet, coming right up." Warnings flashed all over Mark's HUD; only one thing to do now.

"Divert power to chest RT." A stupid move but one he had to make. The chest RT glowed intensely and shot Kevin point blank. It caused him no damage but Kevin let him go.

"Power reduced to 46 percent." Jocasta informed him. Mark looked at Kevin who was glowing brightly.

"This one's gonna' hurt." He fired Mark's Unibeam back at him.

"Deflector shields! Full power!"Mark yelled and a shield made of octagons quickly formed around him just before the beam hit him and sent him flying towards Jack, Miko, and Diamondhead.

"Power at 24 percent," He could hear Jocasta inform him as he hit the ground next to them.

* * *

At the crater's rim, minutes before, Diamondhead hit the ground hard right by the side of the boulder where Jack and Miko were hiding again. They both came to the aid of the crystal-being, still a bit shocked to see someone like him. Jack took notice of the blue disk on his chest. What was that?

Diamondhead groaned as Jack and Miko helped him seat up. "You okay?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah. Crystal body does have its advantages." Diamondhead replied.

"Who are you? What are you? What is that thing, and what did he do to Hot Ride?" Miko asked frantically, pointing to Kevin who was engaged with the people in metal suits and the 'Bots.

Diamondhead groaned again, but of annoyance instead of pain. _'Same ole Miko, even if it isn't the Miko I know.' _He mused.

"I'll explain the first two later. As for that last question, that's Kevin Levin. He's half human/half Osmosian."

"Osmosian?" asked Jack, who cocked a brow.

Diamondhead thought it was kind of weird talking to himself, or more accurately his double. But he mentally shook it off and explained. "There an alien race that can absorb matter, energy, and the abilities of any being."

Jack processed this knowledge and realized what happened. "That explains what happened to Hot Ride then."

The three watched as human-sized robots and the Autobots duked it out with Kevin. However, it didn't appear to be going their way. Kevin absorbed and/or deflected any blast fired at him and was strong enough to take on the 'Bots.

"Things are not going well for them." Miko pointed out.

"No kidding," Jack remarked.

"I would go back out there but Kevin will just try to steal all my energy again. There's gotta be some way to take him down." Diamondhead said as he stood up and got to his feet.

Jack, with his enhanced brain, began to think of any possible solutions to neutralize Kevin. In seconds' time, he came up with two ideas.

"You said he absorbs energy. If we keep giving him more energy, won't he overload or something?" Jack asked.

Diamondhead shook his head. "No. Osmosians can absorb as much power as they want; the only price to be paid is their sanity…and their looks."

"Okay…um…why don't we try and syphon the energy right out of him?" He offered.

"Good thinking, Jack…one problem…how?" Miko added.

Suddenly, after hearing his double's suggestion, an idea popped inside the Omnitrix bearer's head.

"I know a way, but I'm gonna have to get close enough for it to work." Diamondhead said.

Without warning, the guy in the red and gold robot suit from earlier crashed into the rim of the crater ten yards away from them. _'Uh…what was that guy's name? Oh right!' _

"Hey…uh…Mark!" Diamondhead yelled.

Mark turned his attention to the crystal being. "What?"

"I have an idea on how to drain Kevin, but I need your help."

Mark thought it over for a second and came to an easy conclusion. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

To say Miko was enjoying all of this would be the understatement of the year. Five bots, three different Arcees, people in metal suits, an unknown white femme and Jack fighting that mutated Kevin guy. There was no memory card in the world that could hold all the pictures she'd like to take.

"Not enough memory? Aww! " Miko whined when she read the message on her phone.

"That's what you're worried about?" IDON asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah! Just look how awesome they are! I'll never get a chance like this again! Jack firing spikes, Arcee hitting him like a cyber-ninja and Smokescreen... Why's he just standing there? " Miko pointed at the young bot that held his blaster on Kevin at all times.

"He's making sure that Kevin stays in the crater and isn't let loose on the planet." The drone explained. Miko turned towards IDON.

"Got a memory card by any chance?" She asked innocently but didn't get an answer. IDON was glaring at Kevin who just got blasted by small rockets from the red metal man "I can't believe this! IDON, take pictures! Quick! "

"I'm not a Nikkon!" the drone shot back. "If they can't stop him, he is going to wreck the planet!"

"Then why are you just standing here with me?" Miko accused "Go help them!"

"I'm keeping you away from them! Everyone knows you would try and take a headshot of that thing!" IDON said angrily and Miko smiled widely like usual.

"That'd be so cool!" and she reverted her gaze back to the action. "Look at them go!" Miko was referring to the three Arcees fighting Kevin.

"It's no use. Petrosapien's diamond skin is already hard enough and now he also has Cybertronian armor." IDON grew less optimistic by the second and was trying to find a way to stop Kevin, so far with no results. Miko, on the other hand, was watching the fight intensely when she heard a familiar voice coming from the purple human sized robot.

"Was that just me or did that short bot sound like my mom?" Miko asked confused and then cheered as the little bot fired a small rocket into Kevin's face. "Awesome!" a second after, Skydancer rushed him through the smoke and hit him three times. "They got him good!"

"No, they didn't." commented IDON when Kevin's punch sent her crashing into the smaller Arcee. Miko made a pained expression when they collided.

"That's gotta' hurt." As the two femmes got up, Arcee was saying something to Skydancer and pointing towards Miko and IDON. "What are they doing?" Miko wondered. Sky's shoulders slumped and she activated her repulsors and flew over to Miko and IDON, landing gently beside them.

"Hey... " she greeted them quietly while examining the RT unit on her right palm. Somehow it got damaged whilst striking Kevin.

"You got a memory card?" Miko looked at the white femme with a hopeful smile. Skydancer smiled back. This was Miko after all.

"Nope, sorry," She said with an apologetic look. Miko's shoulders slumped and she whined again "But, me and my friends always record our battles. You can have all the pictures later. " That seemed to cheer her up.

"ALRIGHT!" she jumped with her right fist high in the air and returned to watch the fight.

IDON looked at Sky. "Are you alright?" he asked with general concern. She didn't look like a bad guy, and even if she was, they needed all the help they can get.

"I'm fine. Just a small problem with the photon projector system. I'll be done in a sec," She quickly explained while tinkering with the RT unit. IDON suspected something else was wrong since that other Arcee practically benched her. He decided to ask questions later as Miko yelled again.

"IDON! Look! " She pointed to Mark whose armor was retracting from his arms and forming a metal fist that rammed into Kevin's chin and carried him up into the sky. "Did you see that? " Miko was practically trembling from pure joy. Skydancer just watched patiently and IDON feared Miko could get a heart attack from all the Mark crashed with Kevin into the ground that did it as she shouted, "ALL RIGHT! No way he could get up after that! "

Miko was once again jumping and waving her fists in the air. The cheering stopped when Kevin grabbed Mark by the throat. IDON could see that Skydancer visibly tensed up and was ready to attack. He could swear he saw her optics flash red for a second.

"Boom! Take that Kevin! " Miko yelled when Mark's Unibeam hit Kevin point blank "Wait a sec... " in the seconds time he had, a shield went up around Mark and protected him from his own beam but sent him flying way back nonetheless "Forgot about that part. " To IDON's surprise, Skydancer still hasn't moved.

"You're not going to help him?" IDON asked and Sky shook her head.

"I got my orders. Keep you two safe. " her palm RT hummed to life "There we go."

"You should be helping them! We're fine. I can take care of Miko. " IDON insisted but so did Skydancer.

"Sorry, but I'm staying." Skydancer said with a tone not much different than Arcee's when she got serious, which made him think. She resembled Arcee and takes a little after her personality. Could it be? Was Skydancer...

"Hey!" his thoughts were interrupted by Miko "They're doing something!" she pointed to the sky and they saw Mark carrying Jack in his Petrosapien form.

Mark flew over a hundred feet in the air, holding Diamondhead from underneath his arms. It looked like Mark's suit was putting a lot of power in lifting the heavy Petrosapien off the ground.

"Ugh…you know you're really heavy." Mark commented.

Diamondhead shrugged. "Well I am made out of crystal."

When they started hovering the area of the fight, Mark asked, "Okay so what's this plan of yours?"

"You'll see. Now drop me!" He ordered.

Mark didn't waste time in dropping him. As Diamondhead hurled towards the metal/diamond form of Kevin, he slapped the Omnitrix dial. A blinding azure light engulfed the crater, prompting everyone to cover their optics or eyes.

When it died away, in Diamondhead's place was a seven foot tall humanoid with a lean muscular body and a single cycloptic blue eye that beamed with confidence. Its skin was primarily black whilst its chest and torso was blue. On top of its head are two long antennas with golden plugin tips at the end, along with a tail that is built similar to its antennas. Attached to its forearms, shoulders, and hip are golden bolts that resemble batteries. Its fingers are comprised of square-shaped, golden plugins that are closely similar to the plugins on its antennas and tail.

"FEEDBACK!" Jack shouted mid-air.

Miko's eyes widened as her face showed excitement. "ALRIGHT! I love that alien!"

A smile even appeared on IDONs digital face. "A Conductoid, of course! He should be able to drain all that power out of Kevin."

"What did that crystal guy just do?" A stunned Skydancer said,

"He is saving our afts is what he's doing." IDON replied.

Anyone who didn't know him looked on in awe and shock at what just happened.

"W-w-what the…?" A stunned Jackson Wolf-Cry Darby stuttered.

"H-h-how…?" An equally surprised Mark Darby said.

Kevin, who turned his attention to the falling Conductoid, aimed his blaster arm at him and fired. Feedback grinned as he placed his antenna tips in front, which absorbed the blasts easily, and he redirected them back at Kevin. The Osmosian deflected the energy projectiles with his diamond arm, but was not ready for the powerful kick Feedback sent into his chest.

Kevin skidded across the ground for a moment still upright. He brought his head back up and saw Feedback running to him. He brought up both arms and discharged energy blasts and crystal shards. The Conductoid dodged and ducked the shards whilst he absorbed the Energon blasts.

Feedback then leaped into the air, onto Kevin's metal chest, and inserted his antenna and tail tips into his body. Kevin screamed as blue and orange energy flowed out of Kevin's mutated body and into Feedback's. The others watched as the Osmosian's body began to shrink and the metal and diamond armor broke and cracked off.

A moment later, Kevin was reverted back to his normal self. Feedback pulled his antennas and tail off him and let him fall face forward unconscious. The Conductoid then turned his gaze to the gray form of Hot Ride. Holding out his hands, he directed a stream of orange energy out of fingertips, and into Hot Ride.

In seconds, Hot Ride's body color turned back to the usual red and yellow it was. The prideful Autobot opened his optics as he came back to consciousness.

"Uhh…what happened?"

The Autobots began to approach Feedback. Mark, Skydancer, IDON, Rescue, Jack, two Mikos, and a red and gold human-sized robot came too. Rescue's arc reactor had been able to recharge the other suit in short time. The two Mikos were looking at each other, still stunned to see a double of themselves.

"Okay…uh…glad that walkin' freak show is taken care of…but uh…if I may ask…who in the Pits are you people?" Jetfire asked.

Before anyone could reply, they overheard groaning. They looked to see Kevin steadily rising to his feet. The Autobots, Mark, Rescue, and a red human-sized robot aimed their weapons at Kevin while Feedback got ready to suck more energy from the Osmosian if need be.

Kevin looked dazed as he stumbled a bit. "M-m-my…my power?"

"Is gone, Kevy. Thanks to yours truly." Feedback taunted with a cocky grin.

Kevin growled and was about to jump him when Mark stepped in front of him. The black haired man eyed the red and gold metal suit, not feeling intimidated.

"Yeah…but that's the least of your problems." Mark reared back and delivered a nasty, metal right hook into Kevin's face.

Kevin grunted as he hit the ground, unconscious once more, and with a black eye. "That's for threatening my mom, you bastard."

"MARK! Language, mister!" June reprimanded.

"Sorry," He said, rubbing the back of his metallic neck. The Mikos snickered in the background.

"Nice hit though," Feedback commented.

"Okay…now that we've all calmed down…let's get things straightened out and introduce ourselves." Jazz said. "My name's Jazz." He pointed to the flame patterned Autobot. "That there is Hot Ride." He pointed to the green wrecker. "That's Bulkhead." He pointed to the white femme. "That's Arcee." He looked at Jack and Miko. "Uh that's Jack and…well…one of those is our Miko." Jazz was referring to the two Mikos standing by each other. Lastly, he pointed to the only seeker present. "And this here is Jetfire." the others waved or said hello.

"You okay big guy?" Mark asked Hot Ride who nodded in confirmation "Name's Iron Man." Mark said and took off his helmet. "But friends call me Mark. " everyone except his team looked at him with confusion. He was much taller than the two Jacks, older too, and had blonde hair instead of black.

"You sure it's not Jack?" Jazz asked.

"Umm, last time I checked." Mark mused and Jazz seemed to accept the answer.

"I'm Arcee," she introduced herself and heard the other two saying something like yeah right. Next was Skydancer.

"The name's Skydancer and that's my dad," she pointed to Mark.

"Say what?" all the others exclaimed.

"Well, not my real dad. I'm adopted. " She said with a huge smile. Miko was next.

"I'm Rescue!" She began and removed her helmet, revealing a Japanese girl with short hair and the familiar pink bang. When she saw the expressions of her two younger counterparts she had the biggest smirk on her face. "You might know me as Miko, the awesome Japanese exchange student."

"I knew that voice was familiar!" Bulkhead pointed at her. Needless to say Miko was already surrounded by the two younger ones and being asked twenty questions per second and answering every one of them. Guess you had to be one to understand one. And that left only...

"Well, I don't have a cool super hero name but... " then it clicked in Mark's head.

"No, wait!" he tried to stop her but failed. Jack's eyes went wide when she took off her helmet.

"My name is June, and I'm Mark's mother." The damage was done. Team Alpha looked at Jack who was staring at her like he saw a ghost. It was his mother right in front of him. Her voice was a little different than he remembers but still.

"Jack? Are you okay? " the white Arcee asked with concern.

"Mom... " He said quietly with tears starting to flow. Mark felt sorry for him. He found out what happened when he searched for some info on the boy. His mother had died just after his father did, leaving him and his sister Kelly to take care of each other. Jack could no longer control his emotions "MOM!" he ran towards June and hugged her tightly. June was surprised to say the least.

"Ummm... I'm sorry honey, but, I'm not your mother. " June said confused. Arcee's spark hurt seeing her partner like this. She could only imagine what that was like. It would be like someone brought Cliffjumper back. June decided to hug him back seeing how sad he was, not having the heart to let him go. It took Jack a couple of moments to regain his composure and realize what he's doing. He let go of June and took a few steps back.

"Yes, of course. You're not my mother. That's just impossible." He walked away from her, his face still teary. June had a sad expression on her face. She worked as a nurse and saw this happen a lot and it never got easier seeing it. Mark decided it would be best to tell her so he whispered in her ear. As he quickly explained what was going on her face was that of pure shock.

"Oh my god... " it was all she could say at that moment. She looked at the heartbroken boy who smiled lightly at her and she returned it. The whisper, however, didn't go unheard by Mark's team because of the armors microphones, but nobody dared to say a thing. There was a quiet moment when Jazz decided it was time to speak.

"Okay," Jazz said, still a bit overwhelmed from everything. He turned his attention to the other blue Arcee, Smokescreen, IDON, and Feedback. "Your turn now, champs."

"Name's Smokescreen," The rookie introduced.

"I'm Arcee…obviously." Again, there was sounds of the other two Arcees saying 'yeah right'.

"I'm an Inter Dimensional Omni Nanoid, but you may call me IDON. I'm a sentient drone that works for the Plumbers." The yellow drone complied.

"Plumbers?" Skydancer cocked a metal brow.

"You mean you fix pipes and toilets?" Mark asked confused.

"No. The Plumbers are a group of intergalactic police officers. Well…at least…where we come from they are." IDON explained.

The others looked at each other, still processing all this new information. Some of them shrugged before they turned their attention on Feedback.

"Okay…your turn now. Who are you? How did you change forms like that?" Mark inquired, asking the question everyone was curious to know.

"Well…in this form I call myself Feedback, but…" The black being slapped the blue dial on his chest, causing another flash of blue light illuminate the area. When it dissipated, their eyes and optics widened from shock, especially Jack's. Standing before them was…Jack? The only difference was that on top of his blue jeans, he wore a blue long-sleeve shirt with a grey short-sleeve shirt over it. "But you can call me Jack Darby."

All the 'Bots and humans who didn't know the Omnitrix bearer were still speechless. A few seconds passed before a certain Autobot seeker spoke up.

"Blazin' gyros! Am I really seeing this?" Jetfire shouted incredulously.

Hot Ride placed a servo on his shoulder plate. "Yes. Yes you are."

"As for how I transform…" Jack lifted up his sleeve revealing the slim, silver and blue watch attached to his wrist. "I have this thing on my wrist called the Omnimatrix, or Omnitrix for short. It stores the DNA of over a million aliens in it and can let me turn into them. However, I only have access to like seventy."

"That little thing lets you transform?" Bulkhead said in disbelief.

The Omnitrix wearer nodded his head. Team Alpha and Mark's team looked at each other, all shocked that high-caliber device like that existed.

"_Ratchet to Team Alpha. Jazz can you hear me?" _The black and white Autobot activated his comm.-link.

"Jazz to Ratchet. I copy."

"_Thank the All-Spark! Is everyone alright?"_

"Yep, we're all still kicking."

"_Jazz, the energy readings showed that something was bending the very fabric of space and time where you were. Has anything strange happened?"_

Jazz paused as he looked between the Arcee and Miko triples, extra Autobots and drone, and the two Jacks. "Y-Yeah you could say that."

"_What is it?"_

"I can't really tell yah…I have to show you."

"_Very well. I'm opening a groundbridge to your position."_

Suddenly, a flash of white light caught the large group by surprise. When it disappeared, Jack looked around and noticed something off.

"Hey…where's Kevin?"

They looked to the spot where Kevin was lying. There was a small crater with ash in the middle. IDON hovered over to it, morphed his arm into a scanner-like device, and surveyed the scene. When he was done, he turned back around with grim and slightly angry expression.

"There are faint traces of teleporter residue. Someone…or something…teleported him away," IDON explained.

Jack slapped his forehead and groaned. "Oh man. That's just great."

A swirling vortex of green and white appeared before them. "We can worry about him later. Right now, our ride is here." Jazz said.

"So we got three Arcees, three Mikos, extra Autobots and drone, people in metal suits, and two Jacks; one of them being a genius while the other can transform into different aliens. To top it all off, we got some power-absorbing freak on the loose?! Oh…we're all gonna die."

"Jetfire, shut up!" Team Alpha yelled.

"I feel like I've heard that before." Jetfire commented.

Team Alpha, Mark, June, Skydancer, the three Arcees and Mikos, Smokescreen, IDON, and the two Jack's strolled through the portal. The multiverse travelers not expecting what was on the other side.

* * *

Kevin groaned in pain. Never has he felt this kind of pain. He finally opened his eyes and took a look around. He was... floating? In the air? Surrounded by three orbs? What was going on here?

"Hey..." The human/osmosian hybrid called weakly, at first. Then with full strength, he shouted, "HEY! WHAT IS THIS! LET ME GO!"

"Afraid I cannot do that just yet." A voice caught Kevin's attention and it was weird, because the man seemed to have a mixture of strong Russian, Japanese and Spanish accents. Finally, the man exited the shadows of the cave, which only now Levin noticed he was in. The man was slightly shorter than him, very lean and dressed in a black suit, minus the tie. His dark haired fell down, covering his ears and the left side of his face. "The device is yet to fully recuperate you, Mister...?"

"Kevin Levin," The hybrid answered, struggling. "And I feel better now. Release me or I will drain all the life force in you."

"Now, now, that'd be a bad thing to do. You could have my Master come to kill you." The man said, as he pressed his watch, causing the orbs to stop rotating and slowing setting Kevin on solid ground. "And then how would I give you this?" the man stepped to his left, revealing a long, metallic suitcase. That caught Kevin's interest.

"What's your name?" Kevin asked. "And why shouldn't I just take whatever's inside?"

The man turned to face him. "You may call me Tech-dealer. As to the second question... like I said, my Lord is a powerful person. You may be crazy to kill for power, but you'd have to be stupid to actually make enemies with HIM." Tech-dealer put a strong emphasis on the last word, as if expecting death at this moment.

"Anywho... you wouldn't be able to figure out this technology." He said, kneeling down to the suitcase and opening it. Upon further study, Kevin scowled.

"A belt?" Kevin snarled. "You are offering me a BELT?!" he touched the nearest rock, and his entire skin turned rock-like.

"Ah, it only appears to be a belt, Mr. Levin." Tech-dealer said calmly, not intimidated by the Osmosian hybrid. "This is the anti-matter energy collector. To explain it shortly... you'll be absorbing the energy from the anti-matter, whenever you want, as much as you want."

Kevin stood still, sinking in everything the man said. He considered what Tech-dealer said. Why would he give something like that to him? Then again, this could make him invincible. Jackson Darby would never catch him off guard ever again.

"What's the catch, Tech-dealer?" he asked.

"There is NO catch, Mr. Levin." The man said, passing the belt to the young hybrid. "Only a favor," Kevin took the belt and wrapped it around his waist, making his leave towards the cave's exit. Never hearing the man's last words.

"You will not fail."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A.N.: Hey, another chapter. Hooray for us. So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review to let us know. That way you'll also motivate me, Ultimate10 and viking 7734 to update sooner. Or else we WILL unleash our divine wrath. Well, 'til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors' Note: We did it! Chapter 3! YAY us! Ultimate10, viking7734 and me are on fire. Please leave us a review and/or PM us about this fic. Do you find it good, bad? Or maybe you have some suggestions. Please let us know. THat way, we also get more motivated to continuing this story. Thanks a lot.  
**

**Now on with the Story!**

* * *

**-03-**

**Meetings**

It's been a while since Ratchet lost the connection with Team Alpha, the atmosphere in the Autobot base became tense. They had no idea what was happening and Ratchet didn't dare to activate the ground bridge, fearing it could somehow malfunction, even though the energy readings from before went back to normal. He was currently trying to reestablish communications with Team Alpha and see if they were alright.

"Ratchet, have you managed to contact Team Alpha?" Optimus asked the medic bot who just shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. There is still too much energy residue and it's interfering with the comm.-link. " Ratchet explained.

Raf and Terry were looking at the screen concerned.

"You think they're okay?" Raf asked the older boy.

"Hope so. If something happens to Jack, Kelly will shave my head. " Terry laughed lightly but then actually thought about what he said and shuddered.

"Why would something happen to Jack?" a female voice asked behind them and the two boys stiffened in fright. They slowly turned around and standing before them was Kelly "Well?" she asked again.

"Umm... No reason! " Terry lied and chuckled nervously. Kelly frowned "When did you get here?" Terry asked.

"Just a second ago with Bumblebee. Where's Jack? " Kelly was getting slightly frustrated now. Bumblebee walked into the base and immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked but got no answer.

"He's with Arcee and the others, there's nothing to worry about." Terry assured but Kelly didn't buy it. She walked past him and called Optimus.

"Optimus, where is Jack?" she asked the Autobot leader sounding very concerned. They were hiding something from her.

"Jack is on the field with Team Alpha." the Prime answered Kelly's question and she sighed in relief. At least he was safe "However, after an unknown energy spike we have lost all communications with them."

"What? Are they all right? What happened?" her tone was now that of pure panic.

"We are not sure. Ratchet is doing his best to reestablish communications. " Optimus tried to calm her down but with little success.

"Then why are you here? You and Ironhide could have gone there and helped them! " Kelly shouted at Optimus who remained calm as always.

"This is war." Ironhide finally spoke "Casualties are to be expected. Now, I suggest you sit down and let Ratchet do his job. Got it? " Ironhide growled at Kelly who was fuming. She was about to say something when Ratchet got their attention.

"There! Communications are back online! " the medic bot announced and immediately called Jazz "Ratchet to Team Alpha. Jazz can you hear me?"

"_Jazz to Ratchet. I copy." _

"Thank the All-Spark! Is everyone alright?"

"_Yep, we're all still kicking." _Jazz replied over the link.

"Jazz, the energy readings showed that something was bending the very fabric of space and time where you were. Has anything strange happened?"

"Time and space?" Kelly asked and looked at Raf and Terry concerned.

"_Y-Yeah you could say that."_

"What is it?" the medic asked confused.

"_I can't really tell ya'... I have to show ya'."_

"Very well. I'm opening a groundbridge to your position." Ratchet input the coordinates and the ground bridge opened. The first figures to walk out were Jazz, Jetfire, Hot Ride and Bulkhead. Kelly immediately descended the platform towards the incoming bots.

"Where is Jack?" she asked Jazz and tried to look behind his pede.

"Which one?" Bulkhead asked jokingly. Kelly looked at him confused before seeing Jack in the back.

"Jack!" she ran towards him and pulled him into a bear hug "I was so worried! Are you okay? Are you hurt? " she didn't notice the different colored clothes he was wearing, or the watch on his wrist.

"Umm... Who are you? " the Omniformer Jack asked confused, still in Kelly's hug.

"What are you talk-" Kelly stopped midsentence when she saw another Jack next to the one she was hugging.

"Hey sis," Jack greeting his sister who was dumb struck to say the least "What, no hug for your little brother?" Kelly still didn't move.

"I have a sister?" Omniformer Jack asked his counterpart.

"W-W-Who-" Kelly stuttered, trying to make sense of things when IDON went past her on the left along with Skydancer, talking about something. A loud thud on her right forced her to look up and she saw Smokescreen followed by a blue Arcee muttering something about cheap copies "What is-" she saw two Miko's jumping around what appeared to be an older Miko, with short hair and in purple metal armor. Before she could start asking questions again, a man in red and gold armor, followed by a shorter blue Arcee, approached her. Kelly was half expecting another Jack in the metal suit but this one looked very different than Jack.

"Kelly, right?" he asked calmly and she just nodded, still frozen in place "I know this is a bit much to handle at one time, but, I believe in shock therapy." Kelly was about to ask what he meant but Mark stepped aside and revealed June in her also red and gold armor. Kelly's eyes widened before rolling back into her head and she fainted. Her brother was quick to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Marcus Darby, what were you thinking?" June yelled at her son and slapped him upside the head. Since she was in her armor, the slap hurt quite a lot "You know very well what that girl has gone through!"

"I was thinking to speed up the introductions and start working on a way to get us all back home!" he shot back.

"You will not use that tone with me young man!" June warned with a glare. The shorter Arcee snickered.

"I'm twenty-eight years old!" Mark complained but a glare from his mother "Fine... " he marched away towards the computer in the base.

"Arcee, please lay her down on that couch. She will need rest. " June told her and Arcee nodded. She gently picked up the fainted girl and carried her to the nearby couch. Everyone was now assembled in front of Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide who were watching with wide optics. Raf and Terry couldn't believe their eyes.

"Now there's three of you?" Ratchet stared at the three Mikos who just flashed him the exact same smirk.

"I believe explanations are in order." Optimus said calmly. After the newcomers repeated their introductions, along with a few glares exchanged between the Arcee's, Optimus spoke again "That is, quite a story... " things rarely took the Prime by surprise.

"I still don't believe iron-pants is a walking armory." Ironhide motioned to Mark who flew up to the sergeant and readied all of his weapons which made quite the arsenal.

"Care for a duel, cowboy?" Mark taunted and Ironhide growled at him.

"Dad!" Skydancer called and Mark looked at his daughter "Really? Do you have to embarrass me everytime? "

"Dad?" Ratchet, Raf, Ironhide and Terry asked in unison.

"Guess we forgot about that part." Skydancer sighed. Mark descended next to Miko in the Rescue armor and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now that the introductions are over, again, where are we?" Omni-Jack asked Ratchet.

"You are on The Ark, the current Autobot base of operations." the medic informed them.

"You got here after that energy spike right?" everyone turned towards Raf who was slowly descending the stairs.

"Yes. What was that by the way? " Smokescreen asked.

"Dimensional warp caused by an unstable dimension transporter." Jack answered.

"Finally! Someone who speaks English! " Mark walked up to Jack and stood beside him.

"Care to translate for us non-speakers then?"Ironhide asked impatiently.

"Cool your pistons Billy and let me explain. Someone wanted to travel through dimensions, which is unsafe in itself. Add the fact that the transporter malfunctioned, the user must've tried to transport something very big in order for this to occur. " Mark quickly explained "And before you three start arguing again, you're all the real deal." he pointed at the Arcees.

"Ha! Called it! They're from a parallel universe! " one of the younger Mikos said victoriously.

"You said we were your evil twins!" the other young Miko countered.

"Enough!" the voice of Optimus boomed through the base. No matter what the universe, Optimus Prime was the law "Until we clear this situation I want you all to-" he was interrupted by agent Fowler calling over the communications link.

"Prime! We got a situation! Some kind of monster is attacking a power plant near Jasper! " the agent said urgently "There are civilians still inside the plant! Head to the plant and tame that thing. I'll be there with reinforcements as fast as I can. " the comm.-link closed.

"This can't be a coincidence." Omni-Jack said to IDON.

"Kevin." the drone spoke with anger in its voice.

"Kevin? I thought you kicked his aft? " Smokescreen asked.

"Guess I haven't kicked it hard enough." Omni-Jack cracked his knuckles and turned to Optimus "Optimus, let me take care of this quickly so we can sort this out afterwards." the Prime looked at the boy before speaking.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge." he ordered and the medic did as said without question. It was getting too crowded in here for his taste anyway.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." the taller blue Arcee said to her Jack.

"I'm going too. Got a score to settle with that creep, " Hot Ride smashed his fists together.

"Me too." the remaining two Arcees said and stepped up to the portal.

"I wanna see this guy so I'm going too!" Bumblebee chimed and walked to the vortex. The new team walked into the vortex and disappeared, the portal closing behind them. Mark looked at the remaining Jack and Raf.

"Let's try to figure out what exactly happened." the two younger boys nodded and headed towards the computer screen.

"Ungh..." everyone looked at Kelly who regained consciousness. "I had the weirdest dream. " she looked around the base and almost fainted again.

* * *

A swirling vortex of green and white opened up outside the Jasper County Power Plant facilities. It was a complex composed of several buildings. One of them being the actual power plant, where coal was burned and the turbines and power generators created the electricity for three counties.

Jack, Hot Ride, the Arcee trio, and Bumblebee both stepped out of the portal. Their gaze shifted to the main building where a large gaping hole was present in the wall. They could hear loud, cackling laughter and screams of terror in the background originating from the building. The team remembered that Agent Fowler had said that a few power plant staff workers were still trapped inside.

The Autobots got out their weapons as Jack activated the Omnitrix. He quickly scrolled through the playlist. When he found the alien he wanted, he slammed the core back down. Cobalt light illuminated the area as Jack's body transformed drastically.

"FEEDBACK!" Jack shouted.

Hot Ride gave him a quizzical look. "Why do you shout your transformations' names?"

The Conductoid looked back at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm not really sure. I guess because it strikes fear into my enemies."

All five Autobots were looking at him with confused looks. "What?!"

Not even bothering to ask, the six made their way to the building. When they ran through the wall, weapons drawn, they were shocked. Standing before in the center of the room was Kevin. However, something was different about him. He seemed to be glowing with black energy, and he seemed even more crazy and powerful than before.

The half-Osmosian created a sphere of anti-matter in his palm, stared down at the group of workers hiding in the corner, and was prepared to throw it. That was until the Autobots and Feedback intervened.

"Hold it, freak show!" Hot Ride yelled.

Hot Ride, the three Arcees, Bumblebee, and Jack quickly surrounded the dark colored Kevin. The Autobots had their weapons primed and ready to fire any time. Hot Ride narrowed his optics at Kevin, not forgetting what happened before in the crater.

"You and I have a score to settle, punk." Hot Ride said with clinched denta.

Kevin looked at him with a sadistic smile that even made the Autobots and Jack shiver. "I'm sure you do, machine. Too bad there's nothing you'll be able to do about it."

Kevin held out his hand and fired the dark sphere at Hot Ride. The red and yellow Autobot dodged for the side and avoided the blast barely. The dark energy collided with the wall and caused a section of it to collapse instantly. Bumblebee and the Arcees fired at Kevin whilst Feedback guided the workers out of the plant.

Kevin grunted as the Autobots energy blasts hit his body. His body had no time to absorb the pure energy. However, thanks to the anti-matter coursing through him, their energy blasts were only negated. The crazed Osmosian glared at the Cybertronians, held out his arms, and fired more rounds of dark energy spheres.

The 'Bots continued firing as they dodged the blasts. Nevertheless, one managed to hit Bumblebee and sent him flying into the wall with a lot of pain.

"Bee!" The white Arcee yelled.

"HA! And I was barely even trying!" Kevin boasted, his form growing even blacker.

Hot Ride got back to his feet and aimed his blaster at Kevin along with the Arcees. But they could tell that this time, Kevin seemed even more powerful than before. His hands lit up as he produced more energy spheres, ready to discharge them at the team of Autobots.

Suddenly, a black being with two long antennas and a long tail, jumped out of nowhere in front of Kevin. He had quickly helped the remaining workers get out of the area and made his way back. Feedback grinned as he stared down the Osmosian hybrid. Kevin merely sneered in anger at the Conductoid.

"Darby," He hissed with clinched teeth.

"I see you got uglier, Kevin. What that beating I gave you earlier wasn't enough." Feedback taunted.

Kevin growled in response. "Mock me while you can, Darby, but you won't beat me." Then, to the others confusion, a smirk appeared on his face. "Not ever again," He then aimed his arms at Feedback and fired a stream of anti-matter energy at him.

Feedback held out his two antennas and tail, expecting to absorb the energy as he always does.

However, as soon as the dark energy touched his golden plugin tips, he felt agonizing pain envelop his body. Feedback fell to his knees as he screamed in pain, never feeling anything like this.

'_Oh God! What kind of energy is this!?' _Jack thought.

The Autobots stared in shock. They had expected Feedback to absorb the energy like before, but now it seemed to hurt him.

"Jack!" The taller, blue Arcee cried.

Feedback's one eye was shut tightly as his body was filled with overwhelming waves of pain. When Kevin stopped firing his energy attacks, he picked up his leg and kicked Feedback in the head, sending him careening backwards into the wall. The taller Arcee quickly ran to his aid while the others shakily pointed their weapons at a laughing Kevin.

"Haha! Nothing can stop me now!" Kevin cackled madly.

Hot Ride shook in anger. He didn't care how powerful Kevin was. He ran towards his with his chainsaw-sword reared back, let out a battle cry, and slashed at Kevin. The impact sent the half-Osmosian into the power generators. He, Bumblebee, and the other Arcees ran in that direction.

Kevin's dark glowing body collided with the generators hard. He groaned as his body slide off the side of the power-producing contraptions. He looked up to see Hot Ride, two Arcees, and Bumblebee coming straight for him. He took notice of the generators behind him and grinned. After placing his hand on the large generator, blue and yellow electric volts coursed from the machine and into Kevin's anti-energy filled body. The four Autobots stopped in their tracks upon seeing the Osmosian's luminous body intensifying. Kevin cackled madly as he aimed his other arm at the four and discharged a massive bolt of electricity mixed with anti-energy at them.

They were quick to dodge in separate directions and to avoid the attack. However, Kevin was relentless. He continued to fire more rounds of electric/anti-energy based blasts at the Autobots. They were fast enough to avoid them but they couldn't keep this up. The 'Bots fired nonstop at Kevin, but their rifles and blasters were having minimal effect on him.

The other blue Arcee leaped in the air toward Kevin, prepared to kick him hard. Kevin saw this and shot her in the torso, sending the blue femme hurdling into the roof before falling back to the ground. The white Arcee unsheathed her wrist blades and jumped at Kevin. Again, Kevin blasted her back with a shot of anti-energy and straight into Bumblebee.

Hot Ride put his rifle up and instead charged at the half-Osmosian with his chainsaw-sword in servo. The prideful soldier reared back, intending to bring it down on the energy-crazed alien. Kevin let go of the generator and dodged out of the way. However, Hot Ride had too much momentum going to stop and instead his blade went into the power generator. His structure lit up like a light bulb as powerful volts electrocuted him.

Hot Ride finally managed to pull his blade out. He stumbled a bit. His body was gray in places as smoke arisen from his form. "Ooh…that tingles." He commented.

Kevin let out a cry as he jumped out and delivered a forceful kick into Hot Ride's abdomen, sending him colliding through the wall. The other 'Bots regained their bearings as they aimed their weapons at the crazed Osmosian.

"Ha!" Kevin taunted. "You pathetic imbeciles haven't seen anything yet."

Kevin turned a dial on the belt attached across his waist. As a result, more and more anti-energy coursed through his body, making him even stronger.

Meanwhile, the taller Arcee kneeled by Feedback's side, he was on his front side with a smoky haze billowing off his form. She had never seen this before. Jack's Feedback form had always been able to absorb any kind of energy. But that dark energy that Kevin seemed to be coursing with caused Jack a lot of pain.

"Jack, are you alright?" Arcee said. Her voice filled with worry and concern as she helped to seat on his knees.

"I…I don't know." Feedback breathed heavily. "I've… (Gasp)…always been able to absorb energy, but that…energy…hurts badly."

"Can you move?" She asked.

Feedback struggled to get back up. His body was shaky, but with Arcee's lending servo, he got back to his feet. He gave her a caring, gratitude filled look. "Yeah, thanks." She smiled as she returned the look.

They then became serious as they turned to see the other Autobots engaged with black glowing Kevin, who was touching the power generators and absorbing power from them, adding it to his dark energy attacks. The other 'Bots dodged and avoided the attacks as they searched for an opening to go on the offense against Kevin.

"Got anything in that watch you think can fight Kevin?" inquired the blue femme.

Feedback hummed in contemplation. "Well, Way Big would be overkill, and I won't use him unless I have to. So I guess from this point on it's trial and error."

Arcee groaned. "I was afraid you would say that." She then redeployed her blasters.

He slapped the Omnitrix dial, causing another flash of blue to light the power plant. In the wake of the light stood a seven foot tall being comprised of plant-like skin. His feet seemingly held rocks. Red petals grew from his shoulders. His head was flame patterned with red, yellow, and orange petals across the edge of his black face. The Omnitrix dial was present on his chest.

"SWAMPFIRE!" Jack shouted, his voice sounding nasally.

The Methanosian and blue Cybertronian femme then stormed towards Kevin.

Bumblebee went crashing through the wall after the hit he took from Kevin. The anti-matter powered Kevin then turned his gaze to the two Arcees and Hot Ride, who were weak from the energy blows they took, but still ready to fight. They had had their blasters out ready to fire, even though their weapons were useless. Even though he couldn't absorb their blasts like before, it seemed Kevin's body negated their energy weapons effect.

He grinned sadistically at them as he lit up his hands with dark, glowing energy spheres. Before he could fire them though, a stream of fire struck the half-Osmosian, causing him to stumble sideways. He turned to the source to see a green, plant-like alien running toward him.

Swampfire reared back his fist and delivered a nasty right hook into Kevin's jaw, sending him colliding into the power generators. However, despite the power behind the hit, Kevin shook it off and stood up, anger and rage apparent in his eyes.

"A Methanosian? Pathetic," Kevin spat.

Swampfire held out his hands and shot out another powerful stream of fire. However, Kevin ran through the blaze unharmed and punched Jack straight in the face, sending him flying backwards smacking into the wall hard before falling face down. The taller Arcee then fired a blast at Kevin, which caused him to stumbled, and then kicked him hard to the power generators.

The metal dented from the impact. When he pulled himself out, the Arcee trio, Hot Ride, Bumblebee, and Swampfire surrounded Kevin with determined looks. Thanks to his regenerative abilities, Swampfire was able to shake off the hit easily.

Kevin glared at the group with intense anger. "You can't stop me! I'm invincible!" He gloated as his body charged up with anti-matter energy.

Before he could fire it, a green and white portal opened to his right.

* * *

"How's is that possible?" Ratchet wondered out loud. "Didn't you say that this Feedback defeated Kevin by absorbing his power?" he asked, turning to the others. IDON was the one to respond, as he approached the medic.

"Indeed." The drone answered. "However, it would appear that Kevin is now filled with the energy originating from the anti-matter." He looked around, to find others giving him a confused look. IDON sighed. "The Conductoids' can't handle that kind of energy. It burns them." He answered.

"Then our enemy has eliminated the only weakness that we know of." Optimus commented. He turned his optics to the monitor. Thanks to the camera build into the small Arcee, everyone could see the human/osmosian hybrid attacking them. Optimus wondered how to defeat the enemy with virtually unlimited power.

Mark took a closer look when he noticed something. As the Autobots at the power plant were shooting at Kevin, the shots that hit him seemed to act differently than back at the field. Instead of simply fazing through his skin, they acted like bubbles, dispersing. Raf seemed to notice it. "I-is something the matter, Mark?" the preteen asked.

"Something's different." the tall blond said, narrowing his eyes. "Previously, he seemed to suck the blasts whenever they made contact with him. But now they seem to simply negate. But why?"

Raf looked at the footage, observing the situation. Then recalled what IDON said about anti-matter energy. "M-maybe now that he's powered by the anti-matter, he can't absorb it."

Mark looked at the preteen with interest, and then gave it a thought. "No... he seems able to considering he's doing that with the power generators and turbines."

"But Mark what if he can't absorb pure energy? As in the blasts themselves?" Raf was more accurate. That's when the man's eyes widened in realization.

"That's it." He snapped his fingers. "Of course. The energy is contained within the turbines. Therefore his body has time to process the energy so he can handle it along with anti-energy. But the blasts, being pure energy, simply have no what-so-ever conditions he can have the time to process them. Man I'm brilliant." He complimented himself.

Skydancer shook her head. "Typical. Someone points things out, but when a plan is formulated, it's his credit."

"So? Now that we know our attacks won't empower him even further, how are you going to use that knowledge exactly?" Ratchet asked, as Mark walked over to the table and picked up his helmet. He turned to Miko.

"You're coming with me, Miko." He said.

"Really?" all three asked. "Awesome!" they all cheered.

Mark quickly corrected himself. "Just Rescue. I think I got a plan to deal with him." The Mikos showed their disappointment. They hoped to do this together.

"I'm coming with you too." IDON said. "I won't take no as an answer. As a Plumber, it's my duty to ensure no harm comes to others, especially from Kevin who is a fugitive."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, yellow bot."

"What exactly is it that he plans?" Ironhide asked.

"He's going to use his beams to knock him down." Raf reasoned. "Since he can't absorb pure energy, then hitting Kevin with enough power should be like a punch to the face."

Mark turned to the boy. "Well, I was considering pummeling him anyway." He smirked before putting on his helmet. "Alright, Doc. Hit the switch." He said, as Rescue stepped next to him along with IDON.

Ratchet murmured something under his breath, activated the ground-bridge. As the vortex came to life, the two humans in iron suits and IDON launched and flew through. Then the vortex disappeared. Ratchet turned to face Optimus, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Is something the matter, Optimus?"

"I am feeling disturbed, old friend." The Last of The Primes said. "I fear our human friends are into a fight they will still not handle."

"Have some faith, Optimus." June said, as she approached the railing. "Mark may be arrogant, but he usually knows what he's doing." She reassured. Optimus turned back to the monitor.

"I hope you are right, June."

* * *

Kevin had no time to react as two large beams hit him from inside the ground bridge vortex and sent him flying back, grunting in pain. The plant's PA system crackled a little before the chorus to AC/DC's "If You Want Blood" rang through the speakers. Mark, Miko and IDON flew out from the portal and descended in front of Kevin.

"There's my man." the short Arcee said to herself but it didn't go unnoticed by the other two Arcees.

"Dude, it's been over ten years. Pick another band! " Miko complained right after the song died down.

"No way." Mark smirked under his helmet "You folks okay?" he asked the others and they all confirmed they were,more or less "Jocasta, what's our status?" even though he had Extremis to tell him everything he needed to know about the armor's status, he liked to have Jocasta around for these sort of things as it helped him use his armors in combat more effectively.

"Power at 26 percent." Jocasta told him as Kevin was getting up. Good thing his armor slowly recharges itself when not in combat.

"I don't suppose anyone here's got triple A batteries?" Mark joked and looked at the team who just looked at him oddly "Guess not."

"That actually hurt!" Kevin laughed and rubbed his chest.

"Good to know!" Miko fired another unibeam at him, sending Kevin back again.

"Power reduced to 78 percent." Jarvis informed Miko inside her helmet.

"He can't handle pure energy!" the shorter Arcee told the others. "Keep him occupied while Miko and Mark blast him!" the team nodded and charged Kevin head on. Kevin just grinned sadistically.

"You never learn!" he yelled before shooting them with his anti-energy. The blasts were powerful and hurt. A lot. IDON was the first to be knocked back and skidded right next to Mark. Hot Ride was next, followed by Bumblebee and the Arcee trio. Swampfire faired a little better, but in the end was also knocked back. Miko was the only one who had an effect on the empowered Kevin.

"Take that!" she yelled victoriously.

"Miss, the continued usage of the unibeam will drain the suit's power very quickly." Jarvis informed her.

"What other choice do we have?" Miko asked and dodged a blast from Kevin. The bots quickly got up and charged again, minus the shorter Arcee.

"You plan on joining anytime soon?" she asked her boyfriend who was standing still "Mark? " she called again but got no answer "Hey! " Arcee knocked on the helmet and to her surprise, the suit fell apart, with no one inside "Oh no..." she looked around and saw Mark in his Bleeding Edge armor floating above Kevin.

"Sir, you do realize this is a really bad idea?" Jocasta asked knowing very well what he was planning.

"Of course I do. That's what makes it fun." Mark quipped and began charging his unibeam "Hey! Up here! " everyone, including Kevin looked up to see Mark in the air. Or, at least they thought it was him since this was a completely different armor. It was form fitting and looked very different from the one he was using before "Catch! " he fired the unibeam at Kevin, causing the villain to fall down on the ground from the force of the impact that also created a crater. Everyone had to cover their eyes and optics from the blinding flash the unibeam created. Mark dropped a few meters down as he got dizzy "Whoa... " he quickly stabilized himself.

"Sir, you just used 40 percent of your power, and need I remind you you're using your own life force?" Jocasta warned.

"No... I'm aware of that... " Mark said weakly and floated down next to his Arcee wobbling on his feet. He was down on all fours and the team quickly surrounded him.

"You okay?" she asked him, her voice full of concern and he nodded slowly.

"You think he's down?" Swampfire asked and looked at the smoking crater.

"I hope so... " Mark said weakly as the armor began to retract itself back inside Mark's body, leaving him in his shirt, jeans and shoes.

"He-he-he-he... " everyone looked at the smoking crater and their eyes and optics widened in horror. Kevin was walking out of the crater "You're pretty good I'll give you that. " the team quickly surrounded Mark. "But just not good enough! " he yelled and fired at them again. Miko jumped forward and used her enhanced deflector shields but they easily got broken and the blast sent all of them flying back. While mid-air, Mark called to the M36 and it assembled around him. He used the repulsors to stop himself.

"Jocasta, connect the Edge with the M36." Mark growled.

"Sir, that could result in-"

"Just do it!" Mark yelled and then felt as the Edge connected with the M36, giving it an energy boost.

"M36 power at 62 percent. That was the best I could do without killing you. " Jocasta said sadly.

"It will suffice." Mark charged Kevin again but this time slammed his fist into Kevin's jaw, sending him flying back. The team engaged Kevin again. Mark and Miko were flying around Kevin, blasting him with their repulsors since they consumed less energy and had the same, though weaker effect. Even though they just met, the Arcee trio worked flawlessly together. Their movements were in sync as they landed powerful combinations. The shorter one used her Mass Shifter very well, shrinking herself to take Kevin by surprise. And it was working for a while before Kevin decided it was time to end this little game. He blasted the three Arcees once again and turned his attention to an oncoming Bumblebee. He easily grabbed his servo and flung him over his shoulder. Hot Ride swung his chainsaw at the Osmosian but he easily dodged to the side and blasted the Autobot away with a well placed shot. Swampfire released a powerful fire stream at Kevin. It looked good until Kevin ran through the fire once again and punched Swampfire hard in the face. IDON fired away at Kevin but the blasts did nothing. The Arcee trio appeared behind Kevin and they hit him on the back together. Kevin stumbled forward and was met with Bumblebee's fist that sent him right back the way he came. The Arcees wasted no time and hit him together again. Kevin looked like a ball being passed around between the bots and soon grew very angry. He fired the anti-energy from his hands at the bots, freeing himself.

"You're making me very angry!" Kevin yelled, his voice dripping with anger "I'm going to tear you all apart, and when I'm done, I'll-" he was cut off as another unibeam from Miko collided with him. "AAARGH! " he rapidly fired at Miko and a few blasts connected and she crashed to the ground. Mark followed with a unibeam of his own before being shot down by one of Kevins anti-energy blasts. Swampfire was about to perform a sneak attack on Kevin but the enraged half Osmosian backhanded him and he was thrown back from the force of the impact.

Swampfire grunted as his back bounced against the hard, concrete floor. He slowly lifted his head to see the others were not faring well against Kevin. Any blast fired at him from the 'Bots was simply negated. The repulsor blasts from Mark and Rescue did seem to hurt him like a punch would, but it still wasn't enough to take Kevin down.

IDON crashed to the ground right beside Jack after the blow of dark energy he received. The yellow drone's anti-gravity projector kicked in as he rose above the floor. The Methanosian got to his feet. Luckily his body was able to heal any injury he sustained in a matter of seconds.

"IDON, Feedback…"

"Didn't work," IDON interrupted. "Yes, I know. Conductoids' can't absorb anti-energy."

The Plumber robot shifted his arm into the N.V. Projector. A scowl appeared on his face, seeing that it was still rebooting. "Slag! The NV Projector is still off-line."

Swampfire turned his attention back to the fight between the 'Bots, Mark, and Rescue. "Is that what that black energy is? Then, how do we deal with him?"

"I would recommend NRG. His radioactive powers and indestructible suit should provide protection and a slight advantage over Kevin." The yellow drone answered, shifting his left metallic arm into an ION rifle.

"Should?" Swampfire cocked a brow.

"Well it's better than won't." retorted IDON before flying back into the fight.

Jack slapped the Omnitrix dial again, causing another blue flash to illuminate the facility. Standing in the wake was a six foot tall, bipedal being contained in in a bulky, oven-like suit. The suit itself was dark green and grey. A deadly red glow shined out of the three slots that were in his face area. The Omnitrix dial was positioned on a large, green lock that took up his entire upper torso.

"NRG!" Jack shouted in a Russian accent.

NRG raced forward, his heavy footsteps cracking the concrete in places as he did. Mark and Rescue were both flying above Kevin, avoiding his attacks, and pummeling him with repulsor blasts. Though Kevin looked in pain, it still wasn't enough to take him down.

NRG's focused his heat into his right arm, causing the metal of the suit to glow red. He reared back his hand and struck Kevin across the face before he saw it coming. The half-Osmosian hit the ground hard, but he steadily got up and was glaring daggers at NRG.

"Insolence!" He screamed.

He charged up his hands with dark-energy and discharged two beams at the Omnitrix bearer. NRG slid across the floor upright as the beams struck his suit, however this time Jack could feel no pain. Kevin seized his attack and looked at the radioactive being confused.

"Indestructible suit dude," NRG pointed out. "You're attacks can't hurt me."

NRG's grill shined brighter until a powerful radioactive beam blasted out and hit Kevin. The Osmosian hit the power generators again, a bit dazed from the hit. Mark and Rescue, still in the air, lowered themselves closer to Jack. The Autobots and IDON, who were still a bit shaky from the hits they received, approached the trio.

"What kind of alien is that?" Rescue asked.

"This is NRG. He is a being that can control heat and radiation. This suit is virtually indestructible though and meant to hold me and contain my radiation." He explained.

"Well it looks like this guy is able to hurt Kevin. We keep this up and he'll eventually fall." Mark said.

Suddenly, a black blast hit Iron Man and sent careening backwards. Then another shot struck Rescue and sent her back in the same manner. NRG looked ahead to see Kevin pulling himself out of the debris of the generator. His form was glowing blacker than before, and the anger plastered on his face had intensified.

"I've had enough of these games! It's time I finish what I intended to do before!" Dark-energy spheres formed in Kevin's hands. "Drain you until you're nothing but a husk!"

Kevin raced forward, faster than Jack could track and slammed into NRG. He fell over with Kevin standing on top of him. The 'Bots and IDON held up their rifles/blasters and fired at Kevin. The blasts though only dispersed as they struck the black alien's body.

He glared at them and fired multiple rounds of anti-energy projectiles from his hands. The blasts sent Hot Ride, Bumblebee, IDON, and three Arcees smacking hard into the wall. Mark and Rescue, who recovered from the hits sustained before, fired their unibeams at the Osmosian.

Miko even gathered enough courage to fly straight towards Kevin, aiming to punch his lights out. Kevin anticipated this move, however, and caught her by the wrist and swung her around and collided with Mark. They both lost their flight and went falling backwards until they hit the ground hard.

With those annoyances taken care of, Kevin grinned evilly as he turned his gaze back to NRG. He held out his hand and lowered it to the Omnitrix dial, preparing to suck all the power within the device.

However, another vortex of green and white opened up and made Kevin pause. What was coming through now?

* * *

"Send me out there!" Skydancer shouted.

"No granddaughter of mine, adoptive or otherwise, is going out there to face that monster." June protested, glaring at the femme.

"Besides, none of us has the weapon that could pin him down." Ratchet said. Then turned towards the workbench, where the only thing that they could've had use for was lying. "The Requiem Blaster might do the trick. But, unfortunately, it is still out of use thanks to the Decepticon scientists."

"A shame," Ironhide said, hitting his one servo into another with a loud thud. "And here I'm supposed to be the weapon specialist. Meanwhile, I hardly have a single weapon powerful enough to keep up with mister iron-pants." He snorted. "Just my luck."

Everyone wondered on what to do. Mark and Rescue were doing their best, but they wouldn't last long. Even with that kind of support. Optimus was actually considering entering the battlefield. But the area would be too crowded. No, they needed another kind of plan.

That's when something caught their attention. "Where's Jack?" Kelly asked, getting everyone's attention. Before they could look around, a sound of the activating ground-bridge caught their attention. Everyone turned to find a figure run through the vortex, which soon begun to close.

"Was that...?" Ratchet asked.

"You don't suppose he took that, do you?" Terry wondered out loud, disturbing all the present.

"Is he nuts?!" Kelly yelled. "That thing's dangerous!"

June was taken aback and confused, like the other multiverse travelers. "W-what are you talking about?"

As Terry ran to the other room, to confirm something, Optimus turned to face the nurse. "The Circuit Breaker Armor. The technology developed by Mechanics of Evolution and Cybernation of Humanity."

"MECH." The Other-dimension Miko spoke in realization. "So you guys are being hunted by them as well?"

"Actually, they already got their hands on our technology." Jazz explained. He explained how the terrorist group managed to obtain one of the cubes, the data-storage devices, which served as their 'genetic' bank and blueprint storage. Then explained how M.E.C.H., by reverse engineering the Cybertronian tech, armed themselves with bipedal, unmanned tanks, the Circuit Breaker Armor, and Dinobots...

"Okay, wait. Dinobots?" Smokescreen asked before he laughed. "What kinda bots are those?"

His laugh stopped when the scarred face of Ironhide got before him, holding him tight by the neck. "The dangerous kind, rookie." He growled, not liking Smokescreen's attitude. "You'd be smart not to underestimate your opponent before you actually fight them for the first time. Got it?"

"Uh huh..." the Autobot rookie from the parallel universe responds, nodding. Then the sergeant let him go, dropping him on his backside.

"So what does this Circuit Breaker Armor do exactly?" June asked.

Ratchet's expression darkened. "In short- electrokinesis. But he doesn't just manipulate electricity. It allows him to manipulate energy. It can even influence technology to a certain degree."

Both June and Skydancer looked at each other. "Like Extremis." They both commented.

"Since it manipulates energy, it should provide us an edge in this fight." Skydancer reasoned.

"But the armor we have was designed specifically for Jack." Jazz said.

"I fail to see the problem still." Smokescreen said.

"We do not put human lives in danger if we can help it." Optimus answered.

"There's more." Kelly continued, looking at the counterpart of her mother. June could see pain in the young woman's eyes. "Jack... in our world turned out to be M.E.C.H.'s experiment in the attempt to create a perfect being. But his cells are unstable and the use of the armor is even more dangerous to his life."

June's eyes widened in horror. Just how much was her family, well, the counterparts of her family, suffering through?Like she hadn't had enough horror back was about to say something, when Terry returned. "That idiot. Jacky DID take the CBA!"

* * *

Kevin felt immense satisfaction. Had had won. The Autobots, the people in metal suits, and even the Omnitrix bearer were no match against him now. Thanks to the belt provided by Tech-dealer, he can absorb as much anti-energy as possible and no one can stop him. Kevin was about to reap his reward, and drain the energy inside the Omnitrix. With that power added to his own, he would be unstoppable.

However, fate intervenes as another groundbridge portal opened up meters to his right. He paused and stared at it curiously. Without warning, a gray blur flies out of the vortex and slams into Kevin, sending the crazed Osmosian flying through a wall.

NRG looks up to see an unexpected sight. A human-sized humanoid wearing a tight, gray and red suit that had vials and lights in places. NRG rolled over and got to his feet and looked at the unknown person.

"Uh…thanks, but who are you?" NRG asked.

The black visor opened up, revealing the identity of the wearer of the suit. Jack was shocked to see it was his counterpart.

"Jack?" He said surprised. "What are you doing here, and what is that you're wearing?"

"I'm here to help." The super smart version of Jack answered. "And this is the Circuit Breaker Armor. It grants me electrokinesis, energy manipulation, and can even control technology to a degree."

"Energy manipulation?" NRG stated, rather than asked. "So you'll be able to absorb Mr. Anger Issue's attacks?"

"That…and I'll be able to hurt him too."

Their attention was then grabbed by Kevin, who was walking through the hole in the wall. Ferocity was evident on his features. Jack redeployed his visor immediately. The half-Osmosian glared at the CBA-wearing Jack and said, "I don't know who you are, but you just made a deadly mistake."

Kevin ran forward and then leaped in the air, with his fist charged with anti-energy. NRG and Jack jumped in separate directions, avoiding Kevin as he punched the floor, creating a small shockwave and a crater. The Osmosian hybrid turned to Jack and unleashed a powerful beam of dark-energy.

Jack, however, held out his hands, letting the CBA absorb the anti-energy. Kevin's eyes widened from shock. How is that possible? How can this suit-wearing figure absorb his anti-matter blasts when Darby's previous transformation Feedback couldn't?

The CBA-adorned Jack fired the blast of dark-energy right back at Kevin and hit him in the torso. The Osmosian hybrid stumbled back in pain and shock. He wasn't prepared for the powerful right hook courtesy of NRG.

Kevin went stumbling back to Jack where he sucked some more anti-energy out of his body and fired it back. NRG and Jack continued this trend with the former punching him hard and the latter absorbing his power.

During that time, Kevin was feeling a lot of pain. Not only from the hits, but from his powers being drained as well. He was not going to let that happen again. Kevin regained enough of his bearings to catch his balance right between NRG and Jack.

"Enough!" He yelled.

He held out his hand and discharged an anti-energy blast at NRG, sending him sliding backwards towards Mark and Rescue, who were still on the ground recovering. Kevin then focused his attention on the CBA-wearing Jack, growled angrily, and charged at him.

Jack dodged and sidestepped the punches Kevin through at him. Focusing on his abilities, Jack summoned a large portion of energy into his hands and managed to punch the Osmosian hybrid in the chest. Kevin clenched his teeth as he grunted in pain. Jack delivers three more hits, switching from his left-to-right fists.

Kevin stumbled back, confused over this development. How could this guy's suit hurt him so much? Jack then held out his hands. A stream of anti-energy coursed off of Kevin's body and into the CBA. Jack slightly groaned in pain from all the energy he absorbed, he hated putting on this suit considering what it does to him, but desperate times call for desperate measures. After his suit processed the energy, Jack fired it right back at Kevin.

NRG came to a stop right by Mark and Rescue, who were shaking off the dizziness. The first thing they both noticed was Kevin and someone wearing a gray and red suit fighting. And it appeared that Kevin was losing the upper hand.

Mark turned to NRG. "Who's that?"

"It's me…or the other me, I mean. He's wearing something called the Circuit Breaker Armor. It gives him the ability to manipulate energy." NRG answered.

"Sir," Jocasta said in Iron Man's helm. "It appears this Circuit Breaker Armor is draining away his power, making him weaker by the minute."

"Good." Mark replied. "If we attack him at once, we should be able to take him down."

"Suh-weet!" Rescue commented.

"Rescue, I need you to check on the others and make sure they're alright. NRG, Jack, and I will handle Kevin." Mark said.

"Ahh," Miko whined, hoping to get another chance at Kevin, but she did as she was told and flew to the Autobots who were still recovering. Mark flew up in the air and shot towards Kevin along with NRG.

The CBA-wearing Jack slid across the floor after the hit he took from Kevin. He grunted in pain, though the blow was not as strong as before it was still pretty hard. Thanks to the armor he didn't sustain any broken bones though. He looked up to see Kevin running at him, his hands charged with anti-energy.

Suddenly, a blast of pure energy knocked Kevin to the ground. Jack looked up to see Mark flying above them with his repulsors aimed at the Osmosian hybrid.

"A little gift from me to you, ugly," Mark joked.

As Kevin tried to get up, a blast of red radiation put him back down thanks to NRG. The Omnitrix bearer, Jack, and Iron Man both surrounded Kevin and were prepared to engage him at once. But the Osmosian was not having any of that.

He snarled in rage, and turned the dial on his belt to maximum. All of a sudden, to the trio's shock, Kevin's body glowed even brighter from the energy absorbed from the anti-matter. He began to laugh like a mad man again as his body coursed with more power.

Mark brought up his repulsors and fired a Unibeam at Kevin. Though the blast did make the Osmosian cringe, he shook it off. Kevin fired a beam of dark-energy at Mark, sending him backwards. NRG was next to engage as he punched him in the face and then in the stomach.

The anti-energy crazed Osmosian stumbled back as he groaned in pain. Nevertheless, he brought up his arms and let loose a ray of anti-matter energy straight into NRG, making he fly back all the way across the facility.

However, Kevin once again felt his powers slowly drain away. He looked around to see another stream of dark-energy coursing into the CBA-wearing Jack. The teen groaned in discomfort. This was a lot of power and he wasn't sure the suit could handle it all.

Across the building, Rescue tended to the 'Bots who were steadily coming to their senses. When the blur in the white Arcee's optics dissipated, she was shocked to see who was engaged with Kevin. It was Jack, her Jack, wearing the CBA!

"Who's that draining the power out of Kevin?" The smaller, blue Arcee asked, getting to her feet.

"It's Jack. He's wearing the Circuit Breaker Armor!" the white Arcee answered, sounding very alarmed.

"But I thought that thing was dangerous to him." Bumblebee stated.

When IDON's anti-gravity projector reactivated, he looked up to see the CBA-wearing Jack steadily draining the power out of Kevin. However, Kevin was still slowly walking to Jack, fighting off the pain and intending to kill him. IDON knew whoever was in that suit didn't have long. Even though he was draining Kevin, there was still enough power within him to fight.

The yellow drone did a scan on Kevin. After it was complete, he saw that most of Kevin's power was originating from the device on his waist. He looked closer to see it was some sort of high-tech belt.

"Of course, the belt!" IDON realized.

The drone shifted his arm into the Null Void Projector. A smile crept on his face, seeing that the reboot was complete and that weapon was ready to fire. He held out his weapon, carefully aimed, and fired! A blast of red energy zapped across the complex and struck Kevin's belt in a blink of an eye.

The belt was reduced to scrap upon impact, but then, something happened. Kevin fell to his knees as black and red energy coursed all over his body. The Osmosian screamed in agony as the electric pulses only intensified. The others covered their optics/eyes whilst Jack backed away. After another moment of blood curdling screams, the bright light died down and the screams themselves died down. They all unshielded their eyes and optics and looked ahead. Their mouths dropped at the sight before them.

Finally, the Osmosian hybrid fell to the ground. Or rather... it was his now scorched, skinny husk of a body that fell. The Bots and humans looked above the body to find a being made of black energy with red outlines, which seemed to be burning. However, he did not seem to be in pain. After a closer look, they noticed the figure in fact was Kevin. The madman looked at his body. Then at himself. Then realization hit him. He became pure energy. He growled, looking up at them with his glowing red eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" he roared, causing everyone to back away. But Kevin then went berserk. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he leaped towards the CBA-wearing Jack, who, in pain, was on his knees. The teen wouldn't be able to move yet, and Kevin was clearly going to get him with his now enhanced speed.

Or would. Mark's unibeam hit the now-energy being, knocking him off course and into the wall. Kevin managed to keep his balance, but was in incredible pain. He seemed to be having trouble maintaining his form. And he looked like so. His body was becoming blurry every second and his cry of pain ever louder.

"What's happening to him?" Hot Ride asked.

"Sir, it would appear that the last shot made him loose whatever control he may have had to maintain his form." Jocasta analyzed.

"But if he's pure energy, doesn't that make him a living bomb or something?" Rescue asked.

Bumblebee bleeped out how that would be possible.

"What happens, Bee, when a large amount of energy is released all at once in all direction?" Jack asked.

NRG caught up with his counterparts.

"An explosion," He figured. "I'll try and do something about it." He said, walking towards Kevin, but then stopped.

A loud thunder could be heard in the air, as space itself seemed to collapse into a single point. Then there seemed to be a flash of light and a portal opened. A mixture of distorting space and shooting light, completely different from the ground-bridge. The team wondered what it was until a figure appeared exiting from it.

It was Tech-dealer. He raised his hand, showing a small triangle device, which floated over Kevin and engulfed him in a strange kind of force field.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt you, my friends." He said with a straight, though somewhat none-enthusiastic face. "But I'm afraid Mr. Levin is still too valuable for us to lose."

Everyone was confused. What was this man talking about? Who was he serving?

"Who is your boss?" Mark asked, readying his repulsors to fire, but the man was unfazed.

"Believe me. You don't want me to speak his name." he answered. Mark, NRG and Jack seemed ready to engage him, supported by their friends. "Let's just say... you are dealing with power you cannot hope to defeat. Fate has already claimed him victorious." He finished, entering the portal and vanishing along with Kevin. Mark opened fire, but the shot wasn't fast enough.

"Man. What kind of warp technology does this guy use?" NRG asked.

"What bothers me more is... who our enemy is." IDON said with dark tone, disturbing everyone.

* * *

Kevin could finally feel something. He was in incredible pain. But it was no longer overwhelming. He managed to open his eyes, feeling his strength returning. No, he felt even stronger. But he soon put that aside when he registered his surroundings. The place was dark. Very dark, lit only by torches. He got up on his feet... wait. Feet? He looked down and noticed he had a body. But it was not flesh. No. It was mechanical. He was a cyborg? What has happened to him?

"Ah, I see you're awake, Mr. Levin." Tech-dealer said, as he approached the hybrid. He saw the man's confusion. "Now don't you worry. Our scientists are working on creating you a new body. What you have is merely for... protection."

Kevin snarled seeing the man's smirk. He hated it. He hated when someone laughed at him. "I doubt your boss will be in much protection from this!" he threatened. But Tech-dealer was still not amused.

"Oh, you misunderstand, Mr. Levin. It is not our Master who needs protection from you. Just us," He clarified. Kevin seemed stunned to hear this. But then concluded it was a joke.

"Take me to your boss, right now! I wanna talk to him!" he yelled. The lean man just shrugged.

"Suit yourself. He wanted to see you the minute you wake up anyway." Tech-dealer said, turning around and leading Kevin through the complex. And as he entered the hallway, his suit changed into a dark blue robe covering a black-and-blue armor. Kevin was surprised at first. But quickly put that aside.

It took about half an hour of walk for the two to reach the throne room. And on their way, Kevin had a chance to see the landscape- fire. Everywhere he looked there was fire beaming from the pits. He had a very good idea that if he could breathe, he'd be having a very hard time. He could also feel the heat. It was at least just as hot as the Sahara Desert in the hottest day. Then he saw some strange lizard-bat-like creatures flying in the sky. Was this hell? Or some worse realm?Or maybe another universe?

"I have two questions for you." Kevin said with a dangerous tone. "For one, how do you know my name?"

Tech-dealer smirked. "That device that was healing you when we first met. It accessed your brain, allowing me to view your memories." He said, coming to a stop. "And what's the second question?"

"Where in God's name are we?" Kevin asked.

"That depends. What god do you believe in?" the man asked in a mocking tone, and Kevin had it.

He caught the man by the robes and lifted him. "Look, Tech. I'm sick of these little games of yours! I demand to know who your boss is!" he growled.

The man merely gestured for the hybrid to look up. By the both sides of the throne were the stairs leading onto the platform. There, a huge, bulky man was overlooking the planet with his hands folded behind him.

"You don't get to make demands on my planet, Mr. Levin." He said we a disturbingly calm tone. It made Kevin feel overwhelmed and helpless as he heard it. The man turned around, approached the platform's edge and slowly fell down, landing before his throne.

"And who the hell are you?" Kevin growled, throwing Tech-dealer to the side.

"Your new lord and master, Mr. Levin." The ruler of this planet said.

Kevin did not like the sound of that. "The master of me... IS ME!" he roared, leaping towards this guy. He was going to suck his energy dry.

That was a mistake. As the hybrid got near, the Lord of this planet slapped him in the face, sending Kevin flying into the wall with so much force that even though he bounced off it, he made a huge hole. Kevin tried to get up, but the pain overwhelmed him.

"Your power is impressive." The man spoke, getting Kevin's attention. "However, this blind rage of yours originates from your own insecurity. In your fear you fail to analyze the situation fully." The man started to approach the mutated man, who was now trembling in fear.

"Never the less, soon, fear will become your greatest ally, as your fame crosses the universe. Armies will crumble. Whole nations will tremble at the very mention of your name."

The planet's lord was now better illuminated. Kevin's eyes widened as he analyzed the man. He wore high boots with a total of five spikes on each- three on shine-height, one on the knee and one on tight height. Then there was this strange uniform/suit, pitch black with a strange mark on the chest, which for some reason resembled the omega symbol. The man had his arms now unfolded, so Kevin could see the long, armored gloves, reaching to his biceps. Finally he saw the man wearing some headgear. It covered most of his head, revealing only the upper half of his face, from just above his upper lip to his forehead. And what terrified the hybrid was not his scarred, rock-like face, but his red blazing eyes.

"From now on, and forever, you shall stand at my side." The man continued, as he caught Kevin by the neck and lifted him eye-level. "You shall stay loyal to you master. Forever worship me."

"Forever Darkseid."

**END**

* * *

**A.N.2: Whoa. The Big Bad Guy revealed. And even Kev's trembling before him. What's going to happen next? If you want to find out, you'll have to wait till we get your support. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-04-**

**Time out**

A day passed since the fight with Kevin. To say that things got back to normal... seemed like a dream. The Bots had their counterparts to deal with. Ratchet was already working on the way to send them back to their respective universes. Luckily, it was a few days off, so Optimus, under the suggestion of June, agreed for everyone to take a shore leave. And that was probably the best idea. Especially in Ratchet's opinion, since he had more silence.

And while the medic was working, Jetfire went out to find if another device like the one before was anywhere on the planet. Meanwhile Ironhide and Jazz were having a training session, with the other Bots, minus Arcees, watching. Smokescreen was obviously taken aback upon seeing both their moves. Ironhide seemed vicious and brutal, yet there was incredible strength behind every punch. Jazz on the other hand, being a cyber-ninja was incredibly agile, swift and acrobatic. Their spar was nothing more than a blur to the Elite Guard rookie.

"These guys are awesome!" he shouted in excitement. "With the likes of them the war could be over in a month! Maybe even a week! Wish I was trained by them!"

Hot Ride gave Smokescreen the look. "You really think it'd be that easy, don't you?"

"You bet! I mean... just look at them! They appear invincible!"

That's when Ironhide stopped. He looked at Smokescreen with a glare that troubled everybot aside from Jazz. The sergeant was pissed.

"Ya think so, rookie?" Ironhide asked with a growl. "Come over here. I'll show ya some moves." He decided. Smokescreen looked at the scarred Autobot with shock.

"F-f-fo-for real?!" he asked. When the sergeant nodded, Smokescreen cheered, "Awesome! Wait till we get back our home! Everyone's gonna be jealous how awesome a hero I turned out to be!"

Hot Ride shook his head. "This guy is a typical rookie."

"You talk as if you weren't full of yourself." IDON pointed out. The soldier just snorted.

"I'm proud, but I am aware of my limitations. And when my enemy makes an opening I should take it. That's the difference between me and the green bot." he pointed at Smokescreen, who seemed to warm up.

"I feel we're about to have a scene here." Skydancer said, leaning against the panel.

"No worries." Bulkhead said. "Ironhide won't hurt Smokey…too bad." Both IDON and Skydancer looked at the green mech. Then back at the two.

Smokescreen took his stance. "Ready when you are." Ironhide said. And right on cue, the rookie dashed at him, ready to deliver a punch. But Ironhide easily caught it. Then pulled Smokescreen and delivered a knee to his midsection. The rookie gasped in pain before getting hit in the face by a fist. Smokescreen flew across the training hall and hit the wall before hitting the floor with a thud. He tried to get up, but was immediately grabbed by Ironhide, who slammed him into the wall again and began to brutally pummel him.

"What is he doing?!" Skydancer asked in slight panic. It didn't matter if this Smokescreen was from her universe or not. She couldn't bear to watch him being so brutally beaten. She was about to step in, when Jazz placed his servo before her.

"Easy there, girl." He said, though the look on his face was that of concern. "Ironhide's brutal, but he's not going to kill him."

Skydancer did not look convinced and neither did IDON. "I find that hard to believe considering what I'm seeing."

Ironhide finally stopped pummeling the rookie. But when Smokescreen was about to relax, he got caught b the neck and tossed to the floor. He turned around and found a full set of weaponry aimed at him point blank. Both IDON and Skydancer froze at the sight. They feared the worst, and rightfully so as Ironhide's weapons seemed ready to fire. Smokescreen's optics widened in fear.

"Ironhide!" Jazz called, kicking the sergeant in the midsection and forcing him to back off a few steps. The ex-Decepticon looked up and growled at Jazz, clearly annoyed. But the Autobot SIC wasn't intimidated. "You're pushin' it, Ironhide. What's gotten into ya?"

"That punk thinks this war is like a walk in the park!" Ironhide snapped. "I'm doin' him a favor and showing him just how tough it really is! And with that attitude of his it'll be a miracle if he lasts a minute on the battlefield against the likes of the Seekers, Barricade or even Genocide! Even a group of Vehicons is enough to scrap him!"

"Easy, Ironhide. Just because you were a Con doesn't mean you have to show 'im what's it like to fight one." Jazz spoke calmly, trying to calm his comrade. However, what he said did not escape the others' notice.

"Wait. He used to be a Decepticon?" Skydancer asked with slight fear.

"Not just some 'Con, puny." Ironhide said, still angered. "I was Megatron's Second-In-Command."

"And just what could possibly have changed you into an Autobot?" IDON asked, with a hint of suspicion.

"He killed someone who opened my eyes. That's all you need to know, tiny." Ironhide growled, walking back to his quarters. Smokescreen attempted to get up, but was far too injured to manage. That's when someone offered a helpful servo- Jazz. The rookie accepted it and was soon on his feet, though he had problems keeping his balance.

"Forgive Ironhide. He's got his issues." The stylish Autobot said.

"How is it you guys keep him on the team?" Skydancer questioned.

"Because he saved our backsides on more than one occasion,"

* * *

**_Later…_**

IDON and Skydancer proceeded down the hallway away from the training room. After what they witnessed what Ironhide did to Smokescreen, the two wanted some time away from the others. Sky was still pretty peeved at the ex-Decepticon for how brutal he was to Smokescreen.

"I don't care if he was trying to kill him or not, what he did was too much." Skydancer commented.

"No argument here. And as much as I would like to give Ironhide a taste of his own medicine we are still guests here. We can't overstep." IDON reasoned.

Before the femme could remark, a strange bleeping sound emanated from the Plumber badge on IDON's chassis. The badge is a circular disk with a green hourglass symbol on it with as black background. They stopped as he removed it and analyzed it. A holographic image of codes popped up. After the drone scanned through it, his digital eyes widened a bit.

"Whoa,"

"What? What is it?" Skydancer asked.

"It appears the Plumbers sent me an upgrade before me, Jack (Omni-Jack), Arcee, Smokescreen, Miko, and Kevin were sent to this universe. I never got a chance to see what it was for though." He replied.

Skydancer cocked a metal brow. "Upgrade?"

"Yes…the Plumbers send me upgrades every now and then. They can either improve my weapon systems, body, scanners, teleportation systems, and etcetera." IDON paused as he looked at the screen again. "It appears this upgrade is an entire body overhaul with improvements made to nearly all my systems."

Sky's optics widened a bit. "Wow. That's something…are you going to do it?"

IDON gave her a look. "Of course I am. If it provides me, Jack, and the others an advantage in the field and against Kevin it will be worth it."

The yellow drone inputted a few commands on his badge before he reattached it to his chassis. Suddenly, the circular disk makes a strange whining noise whilst it glows brightly emerald. Without warning, Skydancer was forced to look away as the light grew more intense. As she kept her optics closed, she heard the sounds of metal shifting, much similar to the sounds of a Cybertronian transforming.

A moment later, when the flash dissipated, Skydancer opened her optics and was met with quite a

shock. When IDON said his reformatted body would be an overhaul, he wasn't kidding. His body was more humanoid as he had two legs, two arms, and a head on his shoulders now. He stood at about Omni-Jack's size around five foot eight. His armor plating was gold with black highlights in the joint areas and seams. His chest and shoulder area was broad whilst his abdomen and legs were lean.

Sticking out of his back was looked like a small rocket, but was actually his Anti-Gravity projector. Not that he needed it at the moment.

His head was covered in the same golden plating as his body while his facial plate was silver and his optics were yellow. Sticking out on both sides of his helm, where his ears should be, are three inch long black antennas with red tips on the top. Overall, IDON's new body looked less like a drone's and more of mini-Cybertronian.

Skydancer was stunned and very impressed with this new look of IDON's. The femme had to admit it looked pretty cool.

"So…whatcha think?" IDON asked hesitantly.

Skydancer smiled. "It looks awesome!"

The intergalactic police officer smiled in appreciation.

"Just wait till the others see you." Sky stated.

IDON shook his head as he chuckled. "Boy, won't that be a sight."

* * *

Outside the limits of Jasper, flying high above the desert landscape of plateaus and rock structures was a purple and pink human-sized robot. Along with Rescue was one of her counterparts, the Miko from Omni-Jack's universe. Her arms were wrapped around her metallic neck. Rescue made sure not to go too fast, but fast enough where they can both enjoy the ride.

Never in her life had younger Miko felt such a rush. She wondered if this was how her Jack felt whenever he flied in one of his flying transformations. She envied him, but she envied her older counterpart even more since she had an awesome, flying suit of armor.

With some much pent up energy, Miko couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement. "WOO-HOOOOO!"

Rescue and her counterpart soared through the clouds, flying higher and faster, both adrenaline junkies feeling the thrill. After another thirty minutes joy time, Rescue flew back to the outside entrance of the Ark, where the other young Miko was waiting impatiently. Rescue came to a smooth landing on the ground, letting off her passenger. Omni-Miko stumbled around a bit as she tried to catch her balance.

"Oh wow…that was awesome." Omni-Miko said in a loopy voice.

"Geez I've been waiting over an hour for you two to get back!" Miko complained.

Rescue's faceplate slid open. "Sorry, we both kind of got caught up in the fun."

"We went over a hundred miles an hour, and we flew so HIGH!" Omni-Miko shouted before falling on her back, her dizziness getting the best of her.

The other Miko smirked before saying, "In that case, let's go over two hundred miles an hour and TWICE as high!"

Rescue smirked. "I like the way you think, or…the way I think?"

Rescue redeployed her faceplate and let her young counterpart climb on her back. Once she was secured, she quickly activated her RT and flew high in the air, leaving Omni-Miko to lie on the ground, her eyes spinning from excitement.

* * *

_**Darby residence**_

Apparently, the difference was merely in details. She used to hear theories on the subject on some science TV shows, but paid it no big mind. That is until just 24 hours ago. June looked around the house that was the same as hers. But the interiors had some decorations of Native American Indians as well. But she was no racist. She felt at home.

Now she was in the living room, watching the pictures on the wall. Some of them were that of her counterpart, her husband, and two kids. June couldn't help but smile seeing Jack and Kelly as children, smiling. Then she noticed that on some pictures there was also one more person, the Native-June's father-in-law and Jack's namesake- their grandpa. It amazed her how he looked so much like Mark, or rather his counterpart, but older. Then her smile faded when she noticed other pictures, without the children's parents. Jack was not smiling on any of them, while Kelly's smiles were clearly forced. Her heart ached at the sight.

"Never thought I'd hear you sigh again, even though it's not accurate." Kelly spoke, as she entered the room with two cups of coffee in her hands. The 24-years-old looked at June, still not truly believing her eyes. And June, for her part, could understand. The moment Kelly saw her she fainted. June approached the couch and sat down, taking her cup and taking a sip.

"I can't even imagine how hard it must've been for you two." She started. "Mark and I lost his father when he was away. But you lost..." she paused.

"But we still had our grandpa." Kelly smiled. "He couldn't always be around, but always helped. And I took a part-time job in the local shop. Then attended medical school, got medical diploma. Then made a diploma as psychoanalysis online."

"W-wait!You're 24. How did you get to be a doctor so young?" June asked in curiosity.

Kelly shrugged. "Let's say I managed to skip a few grades." She smiled sheepishly.

June gave her a hard glance at first, but then smiled. "Then I guess I should be proud." She set her cup down and gave Kelly a hug. The younger woman flinched. And June realized only after a few seconds what she was doing. She backed away with a sheepish grin of her own. "I-I'm sorry... about that, Kelly." She apologized.

"No need." Kelly said with a warm smile. "To be honest, I feel relieved."

An awkward silence felt upon the room. For the next fifteen minutes none of the women said anything.

Finally June broke the silence. "So... is Jack keeping out of trouble?" she asked. "I hope he did not grow up into some kind of wild teen like Miko."

Kelly laughed at the thought. "Of course not. I raised him to be responsible. Although, your counterpart was so overprotective that I gave him some space. Something I virtually never had."

"Excuse me?" June asked with an arched brow.

"Well, clearly you and my mom are the same- the Helicopter Mom." She chuckled. "I couldn't hold on to one boy for more than two days because you kept a close eye on me."

"Was I rea... I mean the other me, really that bad?"

"Let's just say- mom always kept talking about being responsible. But when I climbed a tree to help a child who just wanted to get her kitty off the tree, she would ground me for being reckless. In other words 'be responsible but on my terms.' But I didn't want Jack to grow up on the short leash." She paused to take a sip. "I did the best I could and when grandpa was around, he would always help where I failed, or when I left To Latta for the university."

"Why did you decide to become a doctor anyway?" June asked.

"Well, I thought about being a nurse, but just when Jack turned 10, he already had strange migraines. We've been to many doctors, but all said it's nothing. Then things got worse. So I became a doctor for Jack's sake and right after graduation I managed to get a job. And started working on whatever was wrong with my little brother."

"And in time you'd learn it was M.E.C.H.'s doing." June concluded. She looked into her cup with a painful expression. "Well, Mark had a heart condition. In stressful situations it would ache him extremely. I needed to buy special medicine for him. And some time after meeting the Autobots, he had to place his arc reactor into his chest to live." June only gave her a short version since it was too painful for her to remember all that happened to her son.

Now Kelly looked sad. "I guess only Omni-Jack doesn't suffer any kind of physical disorder."

"Not that we know of." June finished and then smiled. "Still... I say I'm proud of you. Even if you are not MY daughter, I can't help but say I'm proud you grew up into a strong woman."

Kelly was stunned at first but then smiled. She did not care at the moment that June before her was not her mother. It was still her so the two hugged.

* * *

_**At the Darby garage**_

Mark and the two Jacks were sitting around the old wooden table that was ever present in the Darby garage. The three were exchanging hard looks amongst themselves.

"I raise you two nuts." Omni-Jack placed two metal nuts on the table. Jack and Mark eyed him suspiciously.

"Call." Jack placed two metal nuts on the table and looked at the two cards in his hands.

"Call. " Mark did the same. Jocasta, who was now occupying June's Rescue armor, pulled another card from the deck and placed it on the table. The atmosphere was tense.

"Last call gentlemen." Jocasta informed them through the armors PA.

"Check." all three replied.

"The pot is now seventeen nuts, eight bolts and one screwdriver." Jocasta looked at the three players "Gentlemen, your cards please." the three showed their cards and Omni-Jack jumped up.

"Yes! Royal flush! " Omni-Jack began dancing victoriously.

"Aw man!" Mark couldn't believe he lost. He had two pairs, kings and queens.

"There goes my allowance." Jack looked at his cards, he had four jacks in total "My namesakes have forsaken me." the teen joked. Jocasta played "We are the Champions" by Queen for the dancing Omni-Jack.

"If mom knew I was teaching you guys poker she'd kill me." Mark joked and collected the cards.

"Mom and Kelly." Jack added and all three of them shuddered. Jack's expression saddened.

"How you holdin' up kid?" Mark asked Jack.

"Okay I guess. I mean, it's not everyday your mom from another universe comes to visit. " the teen replied with a small laugh. Mark rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"Or another you," Omni-Jack sat down again when the music died down "And almost you." he added when he looked at Mark.

"Well, if you're anything like me, you'll pull through." Mark added with a smile and Jack returned it "How are we on the repairs Jarvis?" Mark looked at his M36 that was currently being self-repaired.

"Almost done, sir. The damage was minimal. " the AI responded.

"So, you built the armor on your own?" Jack asked his counterpart.

"Well, more or less. Raf and Miko helped. " the older man replied.

"About that, why in the world would you give Miko a suit of her own?" Omni-Jack asked in disbelief.

"Well, the popular theory is that I was drunk at the time." the two Jacks looked at him with raised eyebrows "Don't worry it was chlorophyll."

"Why would you drink that?" Omni-Jack asked, clearly confused.

"Well, it turns out having palladium in your chest isn't very good for the body." Mark replied.

"And it took you getting poisoned to figure that out?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow "It's basic chemistry."

"I wasn't very good with chemistry at the time." Mark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "What's all that commotion about your CBA armor?"

"I'm not supposed to use it." Jack replied with a grim expression "Thanks to MECH, my DNA is unstable as it is and the CBA only makes it worse."

"You're a smart guy, can't you fix it?" Omni-Jack asked.

"Maybe. I dunno'. " Jack replied and looked at his hands.

"And what about you? Any side effects from that watch of yours? " Mark asked Omni-Jack.

"Not that I know of." the teen replied and looked at his watch. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Omni-Jack spoke again "How did you pay for all the food at KO Burger?" he was amazed at how much his older counterpart could eat.

"I hacked Fowlers credit card." Mark replied with an evil grin.

"I thought the waitress was gonna' freak. You even managed to get on the wall of fame." Jack was somewhere in between impressed and amazed.

"It was either that or a few energon cubes, and that stuff is just... Ugh... " Mark stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"How did you even become half Cybertronian?" Jack asked when he remembered that detail.

"Long story short... " Mark spread his arms as if making a rainbow "Extremis. "

"You mentioned that too. What is that? " Omni-Jack was curious about that.

"Where I come from, we have this superhero called Captain America." the two Jacks looked at him confused "As American as it gets, right? Anyway, he was the first super soldier created by a serum back in World War Two. When word got out, many countries tried to recreate the serum and it didn't go as expected. " Mark remembered the Hulk "Then SHIELD, a secret organization, created Extremis, an advanced form of the serum. Of course, it fell into the wrong hands and I had to inject myself to face the guy. "

"You had to?"Jack asked confused once again. If he was as smart as he thought, he could've found another way.

"My time as Iron Man was done at the time so I had to use it to fix my heart. Just a small amount was enough. " Mark remembered all that happened with a nostalgic look "Anyway, it fixed me and it also changed me. I became half Cybertronian. " Mark tapped the place over his spark chamber where usually the heart would be.

"So I assume the serum reacted with some leftover CNA on your body?" Jack quickly came to the conclusion.

"You could say that." Mark answered nonchalantly.

"I bet it was from Arcee." Omni-Jack said with a sly grin.

"Ugh, just... No. " Jack shook his head.

"What?" Mark and Omni-Jack asked in unison.

"I still can't believe you're dating Arcee. I mean, your Arcees. " Jack wasn't very comfortable with the subject.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Omni-Jack replied with a big smile "Or the spark in some cases."

"R-right. But how? I mean, you're human and they're... How? " even though he was a genius, Jack had a hard time figuring this one out.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Mark did his best impression of Optimus Prime and he and Omni-Jack burst out into laughter.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be dating your Arcee too." Omni-Jack teased.

"What? No! I don't think of her like that! She's a friend! She's family! " Jack defended.

"So young, so clueless." Mark and Omni-Jack shook their heads in unison.

"Ugh! Stop it!" Jack yelled in frustration which only caused more laughter from the two.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. " Omni-Jack replied through teary eyes.

"Sir, we have a problem." Mark looked at the M36 "I can't seem to fix the RT unit in the left boot." Omni-jack jumped to the occasion.

"I got just the thing!" the dial on his Omnitrix popped up and he scrolled through the list of aliens. When he found the one he was looking for he slammed the dial. A blinding flash caused Jack and Mark to cover their eyes. When the light died down they heard a squeaky voice shout "Grey Matter!" the two looked around and saw no one "Down here!" the two looked down and saw a grey frog-like creature with the Omnitrix symbol on its back.

"Oh look, it's Kermit." Mark quipped and he and Jack laughed.

"Very funny," Grey Matter ran over to the M36 and knocked at the boot "Open up." the boot opened and he went in. After looking around for a moment he found the problem, a cut wire. He quickly fixed it and went outside "Try it now." the RT on the armors chest lit up and the power went to the boot thrusters and the armor lifted off the ground with little effort.

"Not bad." Mark complimented Omni-Jack.

"It's what I do." Grey Matter replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, since the M36 is fixed now, I was thinking we could go for a flight." Mark suggested to the two younger boys "I bet Mikos are flying all over the place."

"Alright! I got just the thing! " Grey Matter was engulfed in cobalt light and in his place stood a red, manta ray-looking creature with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the blue Omnitrix disk on Jack's chest. His height has stayed the same as his human form and two yellow horns extending from his mouth and what looks like gills underneath his arms and yellow wings. A long whip like tail grew down his spine as well "Jetray!"

"Not bad." Mark nodded his head in approval "My turn." he extended his arms and they split apart slightly, to which both Jack and Jetray winced, and millions of nanobots crawled out of his arms and began forming the armor over his torso and head. More nanobots came from under his jeans and lower part of his t-shirt and engulfed his legs and mid-section. The armor was tight fitting and more flexible than other models since it was like a second skin.

"Cool." Jetray eyed the new armor "And eww." imagining what it felt like to have nanobots crawl out of you made his skin crawl.

"Many good shirts lost their lives before I got the hang of it." Mark commented and inspected the suit.

"So, you're leaving me behind?" Jack asked, sounding a little hurt.

"No. Jarvis, help the kid out will ya'? " Mark motioned to the M36 and it began walking towards Jack.

"Whoa, wait a- " he didn't get to finish because the armor split apart and the various parts flew at Jack and assembled the armor around him. Even though the armor was designed to fit Mark, who was bigger than Jack, it was also able to fit around anyone smaller than him with no problem. That is, if they weren't wide like Fowler "You could have warned me!" Jack yelled at Mark when the HUD came up and enabled Jack to see outside of the helmet.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mark smirked "The suit is connected to your brain via wireless waves." Jack visibly flinched inside the armor "Don't worry it's harmless."

"Can we go? I have limited time. " Jetray urged them to leave already.

"Last one to Las Vegas is a Decepticon!" Mark flew out of the garage before the other two could react. Luckily it was already night time so noone would see them.

"Hey! Not fair! " Jetray followed.

"How do I steer this- WHOA!" Jack was caught off guard when Jarvis activated the RT's and he shot out out of the garage. Jetray and Mark were already doing crazy aerial maneuvers in the air when Jack arrived.

"Just think of it as a second skin. You'll get the hang of it faster. " Jack could hear Mark over the armors com-links. Jack was floating in the air to calm down and then concentrated. He followed Mark's advice and it worked. Soon he was able to fly freely around and it felt amazing.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Jack yelled as he made loops, twists and dive-bombs in the air. They flew around for about thirty minutes until Jetray's dial began blinking and his transformation ended mid-flight. Luckily, Jack caught him and they slowly descended to the ground.

"Guess I got carried away." Omni-Jack said sheepishly.

* * *

_**At The Ark**_

The three Arcees were all in the white Arcee's private quarters. After the power-plant battle they were instructed by Optimus to stay at the base and so they decided to get to know each other. Even though they were essentially the same, they were also very different. For example, the height of one Arcee seemed to spark conversation.

"So... You're short. " Omni-Arcee commented.

"Didn't we already establish that?" Mark's Arcee pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And you have a nose." the white one pointed at her counterparts face plate.

"I am techno-organic." the short one replied.

"How'd that happen?" Omni-Arcee was interested to hear this.

"Primus." came a simple reply and the other two simply nodded. The conversation died once again. After a few minutes Omni-Arcee spoke again.

"How'd you get a Mass shifter?" she asked her smaller counterpart.

"It's an Iacon relic from Micronus Prime. We found it by accident after an energon scouting mission. " answered Arcee and looked at the Mass shifter on her wrist that looked like a watch "Wanna' see? " she offered to her two counterparts in an attempt to keep the conversation going. It was all awkward to say the least. The other two nodded in agreement. Arcee pressed the button on the Mass shifter and her body began to shrink down until she was about 5'7''. Her looks appeared to stay the same.

"Can't you use it to grow bigger?" the white Arcee asked, not seeing the point in getting smaller.

"That's not what it was designed for." the short femme replied.

"I have something similar." Omni-Arcee announced and her counterparts looked at her. Omni-Arcee began to glow brightly and the other two had to cover their optics. When the light died down the two couldn't believe their optics. Standing in front of them wasn't a small Cybertronian version of Omni-Arcee but a human female. She was about 5'6'', almost the same as her counterpart. She looked like she was in her twenties and had pale skin. Her body was lean and much curvier than her counterpart. She wore blue/white boots with black denim pants that hugged her thighs well, and a bright blue short sleeved shirt to complement it. Her hair was cut shoulder length and it was colored bright blue with pink highlights.

"Lookin' good." Mark's Arcee complimented.

"Thanks." Omni-Arcee replied and did a little turnaround to show off her features "It's a pretender body. IDON and Ratchet made them for all of us. " she then looked at her counterpart "Didn't you say you were techno-organic?"

"Yes, why?"

"You still look the same as our Cybertronian form. Beside the nose I mean. " Omni-Arcee pointed out.

"Oh, that. This is just armor now. " she pointed to her armor and removed the blue glove from one of her arms, revealing her white metallic skin. Along her arm was a thin blue line that went up to her wrist and formed a circle around it. Arcee then removed her helm and millions of thin, shiny blue cables fell around her head looking like hair that were about shoulder length. She also had the three typical pink accents like her helm did.

"Nice." Omni-Arcee approached her counterpart and touched her metallic skin "It feels like human skin. It's also soft like it. "

"But it's more durable than human skin." Arcee pointed out.

"So you're like that under the armor?" the white Arcee asked with a raised brow plate.

"Yes."

"Can you still transform?" she asked again.

"Only when I'm not using the Mass shifter," Arcee explained "And if I don't have my armor my vehicle mode looks different."

"Makes sense," Omni-Arcee commented.

"I still don't see the point. You two are much weaker like this. What's the point? " the tall Arcee huffed.

"The point is this allows us better interaction with humans." Omni-Arcee answered a little annoyed "And also, we can go out in public with our human friends and go on dates and- "

"Dates? " the white Arcee asked "You have a boyfriend? "

"Yeah. Jack. " Omni-Arcee answered as if it was obvious.

"WHAT?" the tall Arcee yelled in surprise.

"I thought you knew tha- Wait, you and Jack are not-" Omni-Arcee looked up at her counterpart.

"No! What gave you that idea? " to say that Arcee was shocked was an understatement.

"Well I assumed since I was-" she looked at her other counterpart "Are you and Mark-?"

"Nine years and counting." the femme simply replied.

"Nine? Wow... " Omni-Arcee was impressed. Then again, that group was older than they were.

"That's not the point!" they turned their attention to their tall counterpart "How are you...T-t-together?" she, like her Jack, had a hard time understanding this.

"We love each other. Simple as that," Omni-Arcee responded simply.

"But you're his guardian! A-and partner! " Her smaller two counterparts were enjoying her reaction "And you're not even the same species!"

"That's kinda racist." Mark's Arcee teased with a smirk.

"As you can see, we managed." Omni-Arcee motioned between herself and her counterpart "Besides, what makes you think you won't end up dating your Jack?" she asked with a smirk "After all, we are practically the same."

"What? No! No! We're partners, nothing more! He's like family to me! I'd never-" she was cut off by Mark's Arcee.

"Think of him like that, but you'd do anything to protect him, you think it's not possible since you're different species and so on." she quickly summarized what her tall counterpart wanted to say "Been there, done that." the tall white Arcee was speechless.

"I-I... "she was at a loss for words, but blushing slightly.

"Trust me, the sooner you admit it, the better." Arcee told her honestly and Omni-Arcee nodded.

"I don't have to listen to you two!" she quickly got up and left the room to let off some steam. The remaining two looked at each other and sighed. A quiet moment passed when Omni-Arcee asked a question.

"Are you anatomically correct?" she quoted anatomically.

"Yes."

"Okay. Just wondering," Omni-Arcee smirked.

* * *

A top a balcony on one of few tall buildings on Apokolips, a metallic being looked out into the night sky. There wasn't much to see though. The fire and smoke from the ever-burning pits across the metal planet choked the sky, and if the mechanical being had to breathe he would have a hard time doing so. This was the true vision of Hell.

However, despite the smog-filled atmosphere, the figure was still able to see a small, blue and white planet in the distance. He was surprised that the natives hadn't yet spotted this world. But from what Tech-dealer told him, is that Apokolips is surrounded by a cloaking field. He shrugged, it made sense.

The cyborg griped the railing hard until it bent from his strength, and growled as he stared at the blue planet. "Soon Darby…you and your friends will suffer. If not by my hand, then by the hand of HIM, Darkseid." Kevin vowed.

**END...**

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter, another achievement unlock. Next time- return of intense action. And something, (sadistic chuckle), painful.**


End file.
